Le début de la fin
by Destruczic
Summary: Harry vient de finir sa troisième année. Il a rencontré son parrain et Lupin, deux personnes qui lui apportent un peu de bonheur, cependant, quelque chose vient le troubler : d'étranges rêves lui font prendre conscience des manipulations qui l'entourent. Dark Harry. Snarry.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Dumbledor réfléchissait, là, assis sur son fauteuil à boire un whisky pur feu. Harry Potter, fils de Lily et James Potter venait de quitter sa troisième année et étaient rentré chez ces effroyables moldus. Beaucoup lui avaient reproché de laisser cet enfant mais cela avait fait partit de son plan depuis le début. Il avait beaucoup apprécier James, cependant, Lily lui avait toujours tapé sur les nerfs. Cette sang-de-bourbe analysait bien trop vite les choses. Lors de l'orchestration de leur mort, il n'avait pas prévu que le jeune Harry, ce fichu bambin, survive. Pourquoi donc Tom n'avait-il pas pu le tuer ? Le vieil homme avait créer cette prophétie de toute pièce de façon à supprimer la famille Potter et de remplir par la même occasion son propre coffre. Mais la survie de Harry avait du le faire changer ses plans. Il avait contacté les Weaslay pour que leur fils, Ron, se rapproche de gamin en échange de quoi il offrait une belle somme d'argent tout droit sortit du coffre Potter. Malheureusement, Hermione Granger, une autre sang-de-bourbe s'était attaché à Harry et traînait donc bien trop souvent avec.

Harry venait à peine d'arriver qu'il fut envoyer dans ce qui lui servait de chambre. Il soupira. Son parrain, Sirius, était libre et ses amis dans leur famille. Cette dernière pensée lui fit mal mais il ne le montra pas. Il ne prit pas la peine de sortir ses affaires de sa valise et s'affala sur ce qui auparavant avait été un matelas. À peine eut-il fermé les yeux qu'il vit une nouvelle scène où Dumbledor. Dans celle-ci, le vieil homme demandais à Peter Pettigrow de dire une certaine prophétie à Voldemort, ce que le rat fit immédiatement. Comment Harry savait-il qu'il s'agissait bien de Peter Pettigrow lui-même ? Déjà par le prénom mais aussi parce qu'il l'avait déjà vu dans d'autre rêve comme celui-ci. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose lui montrait des scènes du passé. Il en était certain car il avait revue la scène avec Tom Jedusor, celle du journal. Il se réveilla en sueur après avoir vu le sourire sadique sur le visage de l'homme qui avait tué ses parents. Il ne savait pas quoi faire de toutes ces informations. Depuis qu'il faisait ces rêves il ne cauchemardait plus et ne faisait plus confiance au directeur de Poudlard. Quelque chose attira l'attention du garçon-qui-a-survécu et une voix sifflante se fit entendre.

« $ _Douce horreur que nous sommes, Tendre douleur que tu ressens, Mais même si tu n'est qu'un Homme, Je t'ai attendu plus de dix ans._ $ »

Un serpent sortit de sous l'armoire et Harry se retint de rire. Comment un serpent avait-il pu entrer dans cette pièce ? Le garçon haussa les épaules et s'approcha de la bête. Il tendit le bras et l'animal à sang froid y monta puis vint s'enrouler autour de son cou.

« $ _Comment es-tu entré ?_ $ » demanda curieux Harry.

« $ _Par le porte. Ces stupides êtres l'ont laissé ouverte un certain temps et je suis entré. Pour les escaliers, je peux remercier le gros truc pas très appétissants, je me suis accroché à son sac et quand il est arrivé en haut, je suis entré dans cette pièce par la petite ouverture en bas de la porte._ $ » répondit le serpent en regardant la chatière.

« $ _Je vois, mais pourquoi être entré dans cette pièce ?_ $ »

« $ _Tu as une odeur similaire à celle de l'autre parleur. Je te cherchais et quand je t'ai sentis tu as disparu. J'ai attendu un an ici car mon instinct me disait que tu reviendrais. Je me suis nourrit de la nourriture que laissait le truc gros et moche._ $ »

Harry fut prit d'un fou rire en comprenant que « le truc gros et moche » n'était personne d'autre que son cousin. Il entendit alors son oncle lui crier de se taire, ce qu'il fit immédiatement.

« $ _Pourquoi un être supérieur comme toi se soumet-il à des faibles comme eux, toi qui pourrait les détruire par la simple pensée_. $ »

Harry regarda stupéfait l'animal et lui demanda des explications.

« $ _Si tu veux des explications, fait tes valises, et disparaît de cette maison. Va-t-en de là, suis moi. Je te guiderais vers le pouvoir et la vérité._ $ »

Harry vit la vérité de ces paroles dans les yeux du serpent.

« Si je peux enfin choisir ma vie, alors je le ferais. »

* * *

Mon blabla:

Bon voilà, je me lance dans une nouvelle fic. Je m'excuse mais j'ai eu un bug sur mon ordi qui a supprimer toutes mes autres fictions et j'avais vraiment la flemme de refaire la suite.

Bon sinon, il y aura sûrement des scènes un peu sadique et peut être des lemon (un peut-être qui se rapproche plus du sur, mais bon).

J'ai choisi de faire un dark Harry car, je ne critique pas l'auteur (loin de moi cette idée), mais je trouve Harry un peu trop ... naïf, niai et sentimental pour ce que je veux faire. Vous comprendrez aussi pourquoi un tel changement dans quelques chapitre (oups).

Bon voilà, j'espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce que j'écris.


	2. Chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

Harry aurait dut arriver il y a quelques jours déjà mais ce n'était pas le cas et cela contrariait fortement Dumbledor. Il avait envoyer des aurores chercher le garçon chez ces moldus mais celui-ci avait disparut le jour de son arrivé chez sa famille. Le vieil homme faisait les cents pas dans son bureau, usant le sol sans s'en rendre compte. Harry avait-il été _capturé_ par Voldemort ? Était-il toujours en vie ? Le directeur sortit de ses sombres pensées lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Entrez. »dit le directeur avant de voir Snape. « Ah, Severus, vous voilà. »

« Qu'est-ce que Potter a encore fait pour que ça soit moi qui me tape ce sale gosse ? »

« Harry a disparu. »

Le vieux citronné avait prit un ton dramatique comme son rôle de _grand-père attentionné_ le demandait. Snape sembla contrarié mais ne dit rien, attendant les ordres.

Harry se trouvait devant une grande demeure de style Renaissance. Le serpent lui siffla d'approcher pour se faire connaître et pouvoir entrer sans déclencher les alarmes. Harry ressentit une vague de magie le parcourir puis les barrières le laissèrent passer. Un petit pop se fit entendre et Harry vit alors une étrange créature qu'il reconnu sans mal comme étant un elfe de maison.

« Si monsieur veux bien se donner la peine, le maître vous attends. »

« $ _N'aie crainte, suis le. Son maître est le mieux placé pour t'aider. _$ »

Le brun regarda l'être magique puis le suivit d'un pas lent et mesuré. L'intérieur de la demeure était somptueuse, dans des teintes claires qui dérivait quelque peu vers le vert. L'elfe se stoppa devant une grande porte, disparut quelques secondes puis réapparut pour ouvrir la porte.

« Harry Potter. Que me vaux donc ta visite ? » demanda une voix qui glaça le sang du Survivant. « Qu'as-tu donc sur ton épaule ? Approche, Potter. »

Harry s'approcha doucement comme le lui indiquait le serpent.

« $ Qui es-tu donc serpent ? De quelle race es-tu ? $ »

« $ Tom Marvolo Riddle, je ne suis pas un simple serpent, je te prierais donc de ne pas ma parler comme à un être simple. Je suis Apophis, dieux serpent du mal et du chaos. Serviteur lié par le sang à Harry Potter. »

« Apophis … ainsi donc, un dieu serait lié à Harry Potter. L'enfant qui ne fait jamais comme les autres. Mais vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question première : pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? »

« Pour échapper des manipulations de Dumbledor, pour devenir plus fort. » répondit Harry sans une once d'hésitation. Étrangement, depuis qu'il était arriver, sa cicatrice ne lui faisait pas mal, elle chauffait, certes, mais pas douloureusement, comme si l'on tentait de lui faire passer un sentiment d'amour.

« Lucius, Bellatrix, laissez-nous. » Les deux mangemorts que Harry n'avait pas remarqué firent une révérence et partirent, laissant seul les deux ex-ennemis. « Harry, veux-tu me suivre avec ton serpent ? J'aimerais te montrer quelque chose. »

Pourquoi donc l'homme qui avait tenté de le tuer maintes fois était-il si différents ? Pourquoi Voldemort lui parlait comme à un … égal ? Harry soupira, laissant ses questions de côté pour le moment et suivant le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelque chose clochait mais il ne savait pas quoi, un peu comme si il lui manquait quelques pièces d'un immense puzzle. Ils marchaient dans de long couloirs clairs et finirent par arriver dans ce qui ressemblait à un jardin protégé sous une grande verrière.

« Qu'est-ce que ... »

« Que sais-tu de la magie noire Harry ? »

« C'est un art sombre, une magie faite pour tuer ou blesser. » répondit durement l'adolescent.

« Je vois que Dumbledor t'as bien éduquer selon ses principes. La magie noire est, tout comme la magie blanche, un art qui peut servir au bien comme au mal, cependant, elle est plus forte que la magie blanche. C'est pour ça que les mages qui veulent parvenir à leur desseins l'utilisent plus et qu'elle a cette réputation. En réalité, ce que tu as sous les yeux a été fait grâce à la magie noire. »

Le Survivant restait silencieux, appréciant le travail. Lorsque sa main toucha l'écorce d'un arbre, un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Sa magie semblait attirée par cet endroit, comme si elle s'y reconnaissait.

« Eu … Comment suis-je sensé vous appelé ? »

Le mage sombre rit à gorge déployé puis s'approcha du garçon.

« Tom, appelle moi Tom et tutoies moi. »

« Tom, pourquoi je me sens comme … attiré par la puissance de cet endroit ? »

« Je suppose que ta magie s'est reconnue dans la mienne. Viens avec moi, je vais tout t'expliquer. »

Les deux sorciers se dirigèrent alors vers le centre de la verrière et s'assirent sur le bord d'une fontaine.

« Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu as cette cicatrice ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. Je sais que vous me l'avez infligé après avoir tué ma mère, mais je ne sais rien de plus. »

« A la base, je ne venait pas pour te tuer, mais pour te cherche. James Potter s'est marié avec Lily Evans, cependant, cette dernière n'était pas si fidèle que ça a Dumbledor. Elle a rapidement comprit qu'il ne faisait que manipuler les gens et a fini par se tourner vers moi. Laisse moi finir. Elle et moi avions eu une … relation et elle est tombée enceinte. Oui, elle a trompé James Potter, mais ce dernier la délaissait pour son travail et le quidditch. Lors de ta naissance, elle t'a fait subir un sortilège pour que l'on ne sache pas qui tu étais. Elle m'a écrit une lettre dans laquelle elle m'expliquait à quel point tu me ressemblais. Tu avais ses yeux, son nez fin, ses lèvres fins mais tes traits se rapprochaient de ma masculinité ainsi que tes cheveux noir. »

« Alors pourquoi ne puis-je pas me voir ainsi ? »

« Parce qu'il fallait que ça soit un de tes parents qui supprime ce sort. Ça peut te paraître étrange ou complètement fou, mais tout ceci est la vérité. »

« $ _Il ne ment pas. Seulement, Tom, tu as oublié de parlé des vraies origines de la mère de cet enfant._ $ »

Tom semblai mal à l'aise, comme perdu. Son regard se posa sur Harry qui le regardait avec intérêt. Jamais personne ne lui avait parlé de sa mère. On lui avait rabâche que son père était supers, qu'il était très bon au quidditch – ou que son père n'était qu'un fainéant – et il voulait en savoir plus sur celle qui l'avait porté.

« Ta mère, Harry, était une nymphe. »

« Une nymphe ? Une déesse de la nature ? »

Apophis rit devant l'incrédulité du garçon et lui expliqua que Lily était une Nymphe qui était venue sur Terre pour se renseigner sur les humains – moldus, sorciers ou cracmol.

« $ _Tu comprends donc pourquoi l'avada kedavra qu'a lancé ton père t'as lancé n'as pu te tuer. Si il a tué Lily, c'est parce que ce n'était pas elle mais une poupée de remplacement. Elle est toujours vivante, mais parmi les siens, parmi les dieux._ $ »

Harry n'en menait pas large et fut encore plus perdu quand Tom, son … père, lui demanda si il voulait reprendre sa véritable apparence. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'était pas celui qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas Voldemort, mais bel et bien Dumbledor.

_Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche … il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois … et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal, mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore … et l'un d'eux devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit … Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois._

* * *

Bon, voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction. J'ai été étonnée par le fait d'avoir reçut quelques reviews. Je remercies les personnes qui en ont laissé.

**Guest** : Je te remercie. Voici la suite Le chapitre 2 est déjà écrit mais je ne le posterait que dans une semaine à peu près.

**adenoide** : Je pense comme toi. Harry n'aurais jamais dut être du côté de Dumbledor. Je trouve que dans la véritable version, Harry est quelque peu ... naïf et idiot.

**royalise** : Merci pour cet encouragement. J'essaie de m'appliquer. Si toi (ou les autres) trouvez quelque chose d'incohérent ou de bizarre, vous pouvez me le signaler.

: Je te remercie pour ce que tu dis. Voici ce que tu attendais, le reste arrivera bientôt.

Pour tout les autres, comme je l'ai dit à royalise, si vous trouvez quelque chose de bizarre ou d'incohérent, vous pouvez me le signaler. J'accepte les critiques car il faut les accepté pour s'améliorer.

Sur ce, je vous laisse.


	3. Chaitre 2

Chapitre 2

« Snape, je te présente Dunkan, mon fils. »

La voix de Voldemort retentissait fortement dans cette grande salle du manoir Malefoy où tous les mangemorts, ou presque, étaient réunis. Severus releva la tête et rencontra deux grands yeux vert serpentard. Ces yeux ressortaient d'autant plus à cause de la peau pâle et les trais fin mais masculins de ce visage.

« Tu devra le prendre avec toi lors de la rentrée et annoncé à Dumbledor qu'il est ton fils. Pour ce qui est de l'apparence, Dunkan se chargera de se problème. L'histoire est simple. Dunkan est le fils que toi et un sorcière avez eu après un échange corporel d'un soir. Sa mère, avant de mourir, lui a dit que tu étais son père et lui a remis une lettre que voici. »

Le seigneur des Ténèbres était encore plus intimidant depuis qu'il avait retrouver sa véritable forme – celle d'un homme dans la trentaine – et toute sa puissance (ainsi que sa santé mentale). D'après les bruits de couloirs, son fils se serait chargé de retrouver tous les orcruxes mais Severus se doutait qu'il y avait autre chose.

« Maître » commença l'espion « Dumbledor continue de chercher Harry Potter sans aucun résulta. Mais quelque chose me chiffonne. »

« Parle. »

« Pourquoi ne pas le chercher vous aussi ? »

Un rire faux et froid retentit tendis que le lord noir souriait sadiquement.

« Mon père n'a pas de temps à perdre avec un gosse qui se fait manipuler au point de ne pas se rendre compte que son meilleur ami n'est proche de lui que pour la renommée et l'argent. »

Comment ce garçon en savait-il ceci ? Snape ne le savait pas et ne voulait pas le savoir. Dunkan s'approcha du maître de potion et lui lança un regard amusé.

« Monsieur Snape, à présent je vais devoir vous appeler père, mais sachez que pour moi vous ne l'êtes en aucun cas. Jurez à présent que vous ne révélerez pas la supercherie à qui que ce soit. »

Severus le savait, il s'engageait, il jurait selon le procédé du serment inviolable et il ne pouvait se résoudre à mentir à celui qui l'avait protégé.

« Je le jure. »

Un sourire triomphant s'imposa sur le visage du brun.

Deux silhouettes apparurent dans un crac sonore devant les grilles de la prestigieuse école de magie anglaise. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent alors à travers les couloirs pour se stopper devant une gargouille qui bougea lorsque l'un deux prononça les mots _citron citronné_. Des escaliers apparurent et les deux personnes montèrent jusqu'à un bureau où seul le plus âgé entra.

« Ha ! Severus, comment c'est passé votre rendez-vous ? » demanda Albus Dumbledor.

« Aussi bien que possible lorsque l'on vous apprends que vous avez un fils de quatorze ans que vous n'avez jamais vu. » répondit le chauve-souris d'un ton cynique.

« Vous avez un ... »

« Fils ? Apparemment. Sa mère, une histoire d'une nuit, ne me l'a jamais dit et, alors qu'elle allait mourir, elle a donné cette lettre à son fils. »

Le vieux sorcier s'approcha et pris la lettre pour la lire.

_Severus,_

_Je sais que le temps à passé et que l'on c'était accordé sur le fait que ça ne serait que pour une nuit. Je pensais qu'une fois que nous l'aurions fait, tout ceci passerait. Mais non. Il a fallut que je tombe enceinte de toi. Oui, tu as bien lu. Je pensais avorter, mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre avec pour seule explication le fait que cet enfant soit de toi. Le jour de sa naissance, j'aurais souhaité que tu sois là, mais je ne pense pas que tu aurais apprécier te retrouver avec un bambin sur les bras._

_Les années ont passées et Dunkan a grandit, embellis et te ressemblais chaque jours un peu plus. Je l'ai éduqué de façon à ce qu'il soit digne de toi, comme le sang pur qu'il était. Le quart de sang moldu ayant été supprimé grâce à un sortilège de Salazar Serpentard lui même. Sa puissance se rapproche de la tienne mais sa magie reste bizarrement attirée vers le blanc._

_Je t'écris cette lettre sur mon lit de mort car je le sais, il ne me reste plus longtemps à vivre. Une maladie inconnue c'est déclarée en moi et tous les traitements testés n'ont eux aucun effets. Je te pris d'entendre ma dernière volonté. Prends soins de notre fils. Dunkan est un bon garçon qui fera toujours tout pour être le meilleur._

_Je t'embrasse._

_M.P_

Le vieil homme fixa la lettre encore quelques secondes avant de regarder celui qu'il considérait – on va y croire – comme son fils.

« Pourquoi donc avoir accepter sa requette ? »

« Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle m'a souvent aider avant cette histoire. »

« Et où est le garçon ? »

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit alors sur un portrait craché de Severus plus jeune mais le teint plus doré. Le garçon s'approcha de son père et salua le vieil homme d'un signe de tête.

« Albus, voici Dunkan, mon fils. »

Comment un homme comme Severus avait-il pu avoir un fils pareil. Les yeux gris argenté le toisait comme s'il n'était qu'une chose a tester tendis que son visage restait impassible. La posture droite et fière rendait encore plus grand l'adolescent qu'il n'était. Il était noble certes, mais pas hautain comme Malefoy. Ce garçon pouvait facilement remplacer Harry, ça Dumbledor en était sur.

« Enchanté, pour l'année prochaine, pensez-vous le mettre ici Severus ? »

« Tout à fait. Je pense vérifier ces connaissances et combler ses lacune s'il y en a. »

L'adolescent posa son regard sur le chapeau parleur et s'en approcha. Il tendit la main et ne sursauta pas lorsque ce dernier s'écria que le garçon irait à serpentard.

« Hé bien vous voilà placer, monsieur Snape. Dans la maison de votre père. »

Dunkan allait bien s'amuser, mais surtout, il allait se venger. Et comme le dit le vieux proverbe, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

* * *

Je pense ne pas l'avoir préciser avant, donc, pour ceux qui ne l'avaient pas comprit, les parole entre $ sont des paroles en fourchelang.

Je remercie tout ceux qui m'ont mis une ch'tite review - ça fait toujours plaisir - ainsi que ceux qui ont ajouté cette fiction dans leurs favoris.

Que pensez vous de cette fin ?

Oui, ça fait un mois que Dunkan est chez Voldemort (vraiment, on se demande qui c'est) et il doit repartir. Il possède le "pack de survit parmi les sang-pur" cependant, il a aussi un caractère affirmé.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plût.

A bientôt.


	4. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3

La grande salle était bondée. Tout le monde était heureux de se revoir après deux mois de vacances. Tout le monde ? Pas vraiment. Une jeune gryffondor n'était pas aussi heureuse que ce qu'elle laissait croire. Son meilleur ami, Harry Potter, avait disparut au début des vacances d'été et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Ron, qui était sensé adoré Harry, lui avait alors dit que le brun avait dut disparaître pour faire parler de lui ou rejoindre son parrain, mais cette dernière hypothèse était à éloigné car Sirius n'ait lui non plus aucune nouvelle de son neveux. La répartition se fini puis le directeur se leva et demanda le silence, ce qui fit sortir la jeune brune de ses sombres pensées.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je suis heureux de vous voir tous aussi vivant et joyeux. Comme vous le savez, Poudlard, école de magie anglaise, reste protégée et possède ses propres règles … »

Beaucoup n'écoutaient déjà plus quand une déclaration les intéressa.

« Cette année, vous aurez un nouveau camarade. Ce dernier est venu vivre avec son père. Le choipeaux a eu le temps de le répartir et choisi la maison serpentard. Je vous demande d'accueillir Dunkan Snape. »

Seul les serpentards applaudissaient le nouveau venu qui semblait être la copie conforme de son père à part peut-être pour la peau un peu plus bronzée. Le jeune homme s'assit à côté de Malefoy qui savait que le jeune homme à côté de lui était officiellement le neveux de son père et fils de Severus tendit qu'officieusement il était le fils de Voldemort. Ils s'étaient déjà un peu parler par lettres et tous deux s'étaient plutôt bien entendus.

« Bonsoir Dunkan. »

Le brun lui répondit rapidement, écouta sans attentions les présentations et commença à manger avec la même grâce noble que Draco tentait d'approcher. Dumbledor reprit alors la parole, coupant court à la futur discutions que le jeune Snape aurait dût subir.

« Je vous apprends aussi que le tournois des trois sorcier ce fera cette année à Poudlard. Comme vous devez le savoir, ce tournois n'a pas été fait depuis plus de cent ans et qu'il est fort dangereux de s'y inscrire. Ne le faites pas par fierté où pour montrez une bravoure que vous n'avez pas. Pensez que si vous vous inscrivez, vous pourriez être choisi et aurez donc des risques d'être gravement blesser et même de mourir. »

Un grand silence suivit cette indication rapidement suivit d'un énorme brouhaha. Quand le repas fut finit, les serpentards se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir mais un attroupement s'était fait devant une pancarte.

_TOURNOI DES TROIS SORCIERS_

_Les délégations de Beauxbâtons et de Durmstrang arriveront le vendredi 30 octobre à 18 heures. En conséquence, les cours prendront fin une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude._

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Pansy Parkinson. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance. »

« Je ne peux pas encore te dire de même, mais je l'espère. » lui répondit Snape junior avec un sourire.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans leur dortoir, Dunkan ouvrit son coffre et en sortit de quoi prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il revint, Malefoy le prévint de mettre un sortilège pour protéger son coffre. Le brun regarda le blond d'un regard amusé puis lui répondit qu'il n'en avait aucunement besoin. Le lendemain, tous attendaient les lettres de leurs parents mais aucune ne vint pour le nouveau quatrième de serpentard.

« Tu n'as reçut aucune lettre ? »

« Bravo Crabe, je vois que tu peux voir ceci. Non, je n'en ai pas reçut car je n'en ai pas besoin. Les seuls personnes qui pourraient m'écrire sont soit dans cette école soit dans l'incapacité de le faire. »

Un silence froid et gênant s'installa à la table serpentard tendit que les autres tables s'égayaient. Le premier cours arriva et fut rapidement suivit par deux heures de potions en compagnie de ces imbéciles de gryffondor. Ils durent faire une potion en binôme et Dunkan se mit avec le fils de son parrain. Derrière lui, Ron et Neville était ensemble et qu'elle ne fut pas la surprise quand – après trois chaudron fondu, un disparu et un explosé – Severus les enguirlanda et les interdit de recommencer. Ron s'amusa alors à tirer les cheveux de Dunkan puis à l'insulter sans que ce dernier réagisse jusqu'à ce que le roux traite sa mère de putain. Le brun se retourna alors, pointant sa baguette sous la gorge de Weaslay et de parler d'une voix froide et dure, se rapprochant de la voix doucereuse de Snape.

« Je t'interdit de traité ma mère sans que tu ne sache rien d'elle. Si tu recommence ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je ne promet pas de te laisser en vie, surtout que ta mort serait _très_ lente et _vraiment_ douloureuse. »

Le gryffondor blanchi à vue d'oeuil sous les regards interloqués des personnes environnantes. Le maître des potion en profita alors pour enlever une centaine de point à la maison des rouge et or (ce qui les faisait commencer l'année avec un score négatif) ainsi que de mettre trois mois de retenus avec Rusard au jeune impudent.

À quelques tables de là, Hermione regardait la scène en pensant que Ron l'avait bien mérité mais qu'à cause de lui la coupe des maisons leurs passerait sous le nez. Elle lâcha un soupir quand elle aperçut le regard gris argenté qui accrocha le sien. Snape junior lui envoya alors un origami serpent qui se déplaça au sol et qui lui demanda si elle pouvait le rejoindre vers dix neuf heures à la tour d'astronomie le samedi suivant. Le brunette releva les yeux et, d'un hochement de tête, fit comprendre qu'elle acceptait. Quelque chose en elle lui disait de faire confiance à ce serpentard.

À la sorti du cours, tous les serpentards riaient et se moquaient de wesmoche tendit qu'il félicitait le nouveau. La journée passa lentement tendit que Dunkan prenait des notes qui semblait en concurrence avec celle des serdaigles ou de Granger.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu aurais cloué le bec à cet affreux Weslay » demanda un septième année.

« Oh oui, et son père à supprimer cent points au gryffondors – sans comptez ceux supprimer avant. » ajouta Parkinson.

Cette fille énervait Dunkan. Elle l'avait suivit partout et lui avait fait de l'oeuil pratiquement toute la journée. Il soupira puis demanda autour de lui qui voudrait participer au tournois. Beaucoup le regardèrent comme si il était fou et ce fut Blaise qui lui répondit.

« Snape, beaucoup savent ce que rapporte ce tournois, mais aucun ne veux tenter une gloire provisoire contre sa vie. »

« Ou en tout cas, pas ceux avant la sixième année de chez nous. Chez ces abrutit de rouge et or, beaucoup vont tenter, prenons l'exemple de jumeaux. »

À cette évocation, Dunkan se dit mentalement d'ajouter les deux roux à sa liste. Il devait savoir si il pouvait leurs montrer la face cachée du vieux citronné mais avant ça, savoir si il pouvait se fier à eux. Alors qu'ils arrivaient dans leur dortoir, tous entendirent un cri très peu masculin venant du dortoir. Les sorciers de sexe masculins entrèrent et découvrirent Goyle, assit au sol, pointant le coffre de Snape ouvert d'où un serpent noir était dressé.

« Je vois que le sombre idiot que tu es a réussit à sortir Apophis de son sommeil. Je suppose donc que tu as tenté d'ouvrir mon coffre sans que je ne t'en donne l'autorisation. »

« Snape ! Tu es malade de gardé un serpent ici ! » s'écria un sixième année.

« Pas vraiment. Soyez heureux que Goyle n'est pas été mordu, le venin de Apophis étant rapide, douloureux et sans antidote. »

Un sourire cruel s'étendait sur les lèvres du brun qui se dirigea vers son coffre, tendit son bras sur lequel l'animal froid se glissa et referma son coffre. Il jette un regards à Malefoy, sous entendant qu'il devait le suivre. Une fois qu'ils furent dans les couloirs, Draco se lâcha enfin.

« Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu n'as pas installer de sortilèges protecteurs à ta malle. »

« Qui te dit que je ne l'ai pas fait ? » dit Dunkan. Voyant l'air perdu de son camarade, il ajouta « Lorsque Apophis est dans la malle, les sortilèges le réveil si l'idiot qui veux fouiller à peur des serpents, autrement, l'imbécile se prendre un décharge magique qui laisserait un éléphant sonné plusieurs heures. »

Draco se demanda si c'était la vérité mais le ton, la façon de le dire et le visage fermé de Dunkan le convainquirent de la véracité de la chose. Dunkan le cachait bien, mais il remerciait le ciel pour que sa nouvelle arrivée n'ait pas fait la une du journal de l'école, tenu par Colin, et était plus que presser de l'arrivée des étrangers.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre.

**royalise** : voilà un nouveau chapitre bientôt suivit d'un second. Ne t'inquiète pas, Harry va se venger, mais comme on dit, la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

: Je te remercie. Voilà la suite et le chapitre 4 va suivre dans l'heure.

**The Great Victoria Grant** : J'espère bien avoir capté ton attention. Voilà quelque chose qui, je l'espère, te plaira.

**adenoide** : ne t'inquiète pas, je ne l'ai pas écrit (pour l'instant) mais Harry à bien "vider" ses comptes. Tout ceci sera sûrement expliqué plus tard.

Harry est bien avec Severus. Seulement, ça va prendre du temps. Ensuite, Tom a retrouvé son apparence de jeune et son cerveau (oups) mais il ne peux pas expliqué à ces mangemorts que c'est parce que son fils a "rompu" une sorte de malédiction. Ha, et pour finir, Dunkan utilise une magie très ancienne (celle des dieux) pour changer d'apparence sans que personne ne puisse le savoir (car tout le monde sait que le vieux citronné voit à travers la cape d'invisibilité).

**manoirmalefoys** : je m'excuse pour les fautes, je n'arrive pas à tout voir ^^. Sinon, je crois que je fais exprès de faire des chapitres courts car je me perds un peu avec les longs chapitres.

Voilà, je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde. Bonne lecture.


	5. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4

Le mois de septembre s'était écoulé, avec les sorties à Pré-au-lard, les rumeurs sur tout le monde et les nouveaux couple. Dunkan avait pu lier une sorte d'amitié avec Hermione tout en lui expliquant que cette amitié resterait cachée encore un certain temps jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse faire accepter la jeune Sang-de-bourbe comme l'aurait dit un certain Malefoy – qui au passage avait prit un poing dans le nez sans rien comprendre quand Granger avait expliquer l'affaire au jeune brun.

Le mois d'octobre arrivait à sa fin et tous les élèves étaient excités de rencontrer les nouveaux arrivant. Ils dans la cours lorsque des jeunes filles habillée en bleue arrivèrent en dansant et suivie d'une femme géante qui se trouvait être la directrice de l'école de sorcellerie française. Des jeunes hommes habillé chaudement arrivèrent en faisant une sorte de spectacle où ils faisaient claquer leur bâtons au sol. Le premier spectacle faisait ressortir la grâce et la finesse tendit que l'autre mettait en avant la virilité et la force.

Dumbledor se lança un _sonorus_ et sa voix porta assez pour que chacun entende que la coupe serait dans la grande salle. Ceux qui voulaient s'inscrire devaient écrire leur nom et prénom sur un bout de papier vierge et le jeter dans la coupe durant les deux jours suivant.

Snape demanda à son – officiellement – fils de le suivre et lui dit que le seigneur noir voulait qu'il tente sa chance. Non pas pour le tester, mais pour préparer un nouveau plan qui ferait en sorte de discréditer Dumbledor. Dunkan accepta et demanda si ils pouvaient emprunter le hiboux de Severus qui lui accorda cette faveur minime.

_Tom,_

_S. m'a parlé de la mission que tu voulais que je fasse et je voulais te dire que je n'ai rien contre. Ça nous permettra peut-être aussi de trouver de nouveaux allier._

_En fait, je t'écris surtout parce que j'aurais besoin d'acheter un oiseau pour faire passer mes messages à certaines personne sans que personne en suspecte rien. Te rappelle-tu de la jeune Granger ? Un sang-de-bourbe comme vous les appelez. J'aimerais la garder avec moi en tant qu'allier mais je sais que les serpentards n'accepteront pas si tu ne leur en donne pas l'ordre (pour le début. Je sais qu'après il l'apprécieront). Contrairement à d'autres, elle a accepter de s'allier à moi alors que nous sommes dans des maisons opposées._

_L'avoir avec nous nous permettrait d'avoir un espion – qui j'espère serra rapidement rejoins par d'autre – chez nos ennemis. Lorsque je lui ai montré le côté sombre du directeur, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle s'en doutait car le vieil homme lui avait demandé de « veiller » sur Potter._

_Je te souhaite de réussir,_

_Dunkan._

Le brun relut sa lettre puis se dirigea à la volière où il accrocha son message à la patte du hibou de Snape. Quand ce fut fait, il sortit et se dirigea vers le lac pour admirer le bateau et peut être faire des croquis. Alors qu'il y allait, il rencontra un jeune homme, plutôt grand, brun, qu'il devina être un étudiant de Durmstrang.

« Bonsoir. » dit-il.

« Bonsoir. Connais-tu un coin où l'on peut être tranquille ? »

L'anglais hocha la tête et demanda au nordique de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent vers une rive du lac où plusieurs sortes de fleurs rares poussaient et d'où un grand saule pleureur ressortait. Dunkan s'approcha et ramassa soigneusement des plantes sous le regard apaisé de l'inconnu qui s'était assis sous le saule en faisant attention de ne pas sortir de l'étroit chemin terreux.

« Pourquoi donc personne ne vient ici ? » demanda ce dernier.

« Pour la simple raison que personne ne s'éloigne autant du château sans avoir peu. Cet endroit n'est pas sur à 100% pour ceux qui ne tente pas de le sauvegarder. »

« Comment-ça ? »

« L'arbre sur lequel tu reposes est un arbre qui a plus de cinq cent ans. Il est un peu le gardien de ce lieux et les êtres marins ne veulent pas qu'on le blesse. »

« Tu en parle comme d'un humain. Comme si il ressentait et vivait »

« C'est un peu le cas » avoua doucement Dunkan. Sa sacoche remplie, il vint s'asseoir à côté de l'inconnu.

« Sinon, nous ne nous sommes toujours pas présenter. Dunkan Snape. » dit-il en tendant sa main.

« Viktor Krum » répondit un peu gêné l'autre.

Dunkan souleva un sourcil puis lui montra toujours sa main, gardant son regard sérieux. Le plus âgé le regarda un peu étonné puis sourit et lui serra la main.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. »

« Moi de même. Je t'en suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir prit un air émerveillé. »

« Parce que tu es le fameux joueur de quidditch ? Je n'ai pas à m'émerveiller, tu es un homme comme un autre, juste un peu plus spécial. »

Les deux garçons parlèrent encore un peu avant de se convenir de se retrouver ici le lendemain à 22 heures. Dunkan proposa à Hermione de venir pour qu'elle apprenne aussi à parler bulgare. Viktor lui avait proposer ceci en échange de rencontré la personne la plus proche du serpentard. Les cours passèrent rapidement tendis que les gryffondors perdaient encore quelques points pour grossièreté envers un serpentards (Snape ayant vu Seamus traité un serpentards d'un certain nom d'oiseau qu'il vaudra mieux taire). Les soir, après le repas, Hermione et Dunkan se retrouvèrent devant la grosse Dame qui lança quelques injures au serpentards qui la fit taire en lui promettant un nouvelle lacération comme deux ans auparavant. Comment était-il au courant ? Hermione n'en savait rien. Le duo se dirigea vers le coin secret du brun et y trouvèrent Viktor en pleine admiration devant une licorne.

« Dunkan, comment ? » demanda Hermione alors qu'ils s'approchaient.

« Bonsoir Héra. Je vois que vous resplendissez ce soir ? Serait-ce à cause de la pleine lune ? »

La licorne se dirigea vers le garçon qui lui fit une révérence avant de la caresser. L'animal tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille puis vint mâchouiller un peu les cheveux de Snape.

« Viktor, Hermione, je crois que Héra vous fait confiance. Si vous le souhaitez vous pouvez la caresser. »

Les deux jeunes gens se rapprochèrent et effleurèrent la licorne. Ils recommencèrent encore une dizaine de fois avant de commencer à vraiment la caresser. Dunkan leur proposa de monter chacun son tour. Ce soir là, les trois personnes et la licorne purent dormirent en rêvant d'une suite à leurs jeux.

Mais tout bonheur a une fin et le lendemain les trois participant allaient être désigné. Une ambiance tendue et joyeuse régnait dans la grande salle. Les directeurs des trois écoles s'approchèrent et Dumbledor demanda à la coupe de feu les noms.

« Viktor Krum ! »

Une série d'applaudissement eu lieu tendit que le bulgare se dirigeait vers une porte. Un second bout de papier – car c'est ainsi que les noms étaient donnés – sortit de la coupe.

« Fleur Delacour ! »

La jeune française fut elle aussi acclamée. Tout le monde avait une boule au ventre à ce moment. Qui allait être choisi pour Poudlard ? Cédric le serdaigle ? Draco le serpentard ? Un des jumeaux gryffondor ? Ou bien un poufsouffle inconscient ? Le troisième bout de papier sortit et les sourcils de Dumbledor se froncèrent.

« Dunkan Snape ! »

Dunkan se leva tranquillement et jeta un regard à son _père_. Oui, il avait ensorcelé la coupe pour qu'il le choisisse. Oui il avait fait cela pour son véritable père. Et oui il savait qu'il allait se faire enguirlander – officiellement – par son père. Et réellement par le vieux citronné. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la pièce des participants, Viktor fut surpris de le voir et affligé de devoir être son adversaire.

« J'aimerais une chose entre nous. Ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour vous. Je souhaiterais seulement que l'on ne se considère pas comme des adversaire mais comme des personnes voulant atteindre le même but. »

Cette déclaration parut un peu secoué la jeune blonde tendit que le bulgare le regardait heureux. C'est alors que les directeurs et le professeur de potion arrivèrent. Dunkan eu le droit à un énorme sermon de la part de Severus devant tout le monde tendit que les yeux de l'homme montrait de la fierté.

« Dunkan. As-tu réfléchis au fait d'avoir mis ton nom dans la coupe ? » demanda brutalement et froidement le directeur.

« Je penses être assez grand pour choisir ceci. Mais il faut dire que Granger m'a un peu aider. »

« Granger ?! Voulez-vous donc dire que vous l'avez fait comme une sorte de pari ? Ceci ne ressemble point à cette jeune fille. » répondit McGonagall.

« Je n'ai pas dit que nous avions fait un paris, mais que Hermione m'avait aidé. Ce n'est point parce qu'elle se trouve à gryffondor qu'elle est forcément mauvaise. »

Un froid venait d'être jeté dans l'assemblé quand Snape senior souffla.

« Je t'avais pourtant prévenu de ne pas te rapprocher de ces crétins congénitaux. »

« Elle n'est pas idiote. Pourquoi crois-tu que je l'ai approché alors qu'elle est à gryffondor ? »

Un sourire victorieux se plaça sur les lèvres du jeune garçon tendit que le professeur de potion soufflait de dépit. Cette scène déjà préparer à l'avance se déroulait comme prévu. Le vieux fou de bonbon réfléchi un moment puis annonça que l'on ne pouvait rien faire. Cet imbécile ne savait pas dans quoi il venait de s'embarquer.

* * *

Voilà, comme promis, la suite en moins d'une heure. J'espère que ça vous plaira.


	6. Chapitre 5

Chapitre 5

Quand Dunkan arriva dans son dortoirs, tous ses camarades l'applaudirent. Ils s'étaient attendu à ce que ça soit un plus âgé où un imbécile de gryffondor qui soit prit et étaient tous assez étonné de la tournure des événements. Le brun les remercia rapidement avant de se coucher dans son lit. Il ferma les rideaux après que Apophis se soient glisser tout contre lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, la nuit était toujours aussi noir mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait se rendormir. Il lança un sort de réchauffement à son lit avant de s'habiller de se diriger vers son petit coin à lui. Héra semblait l'attendre depuis longtemps sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi mais il ne cherchait pas vraiment à le comprendre. Ne dit-on pas que les animaux ont un instinct plus grand que celui de l'homme ? Le brun s'assit à côté de la bête et commença à la caresser machinalement.

« Parfois, j'aimerais bien être un enfant insouciant, un être qui n'aurait pas à se soucier de tout ça. »

La licorne frotta sa tête contre le bras du brun qui lui lança un sourire triste.

« Merci de me soutenir. Mais tu sais, je crois qu'en réalité je suis mort de trouille pour mon héritage. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dut le recevoir avant encore quelques années, mais pourtant je l'ai. Et il va falloir que je l'apprivoise. »

« Ainsi, tu éprouverais tout de même de la peur ? »

Dunkan se releva et regarda aux alentours. Son regard se posa sur un silhouette qui lui paraissait être bien imposante. La personne en elle même n'était certes pas très grande, mais son aura laisser savoir que sa force et sa magie était bien supérieur à la moyenne.

« Votre père, le Lord, m'a demandé de faire votre éducation quelque peu … _spéciale_. »

Dunkan n'en menait pas large, mais voyant la rune se trouvant sur la main de son interlocuteur, il comprit qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Toute la nuit, l'homme lui contât des histoires tellement ancienne qu'elles en avaient étés oubliées. Lorsque le jour pointa son nez, le professeur demanda à son élève de méditer dessus et de le rejoindre ici la nuit suivante pour un nouveau cours.

Les semaines passèrent et la première épreuve fut annoncée. Aucun participant ne savait ce qui allait leur arriver quand un soir, Dunkan apprit – par l'intermédiaire de Apophis – qu'ils devraient se battre contre des dragons. Il en fit part à ses deux compagnons avec qui ils avaient commencer à tisser des liens et demanda à Hermione de l'aider. La jeune brune – qui savait que le partage des tâches se ferait équitablement – accepta immédiatement. La jeune fille venait pratiquement tout les soirs dans les cachots pour l'aider à faire la potion que Dunkan donnerait aux autres.

Il est vrai qu'au début, les serpentards avaient tenté de la chasser et même de la faire souffrir, mais lorsque l'ordre avait été donner par leur maître de ne pas s'en prendre à miss Granger, tout le monde commença à se rapprocher d'elle pour se rendre compte qu'elle n'avait rien avoir avec le reste des gryffondors.

Ces derniers avaient mis à l'écart le brune qui avait finit par manger avec les verts et argents, à dormir dans le même lit que miss Parkinson et de toujours se mettre en binôme avec Dunkan. Et lorsque ceux qui suivait Ron tentait de s'en prendre à elle, on les retrouvait souvent à l'infirmerie, bien amoché par les serpentards.

La première épreuve était enfin arrivée et les deux participants plus âgés appliquèrent la lotion antibrûlure.

« Pourquoi n'en mets-tu pas ? »demanda curieuse la blonde.

« Merci de t'en préoccuper Fleur, mais je l'ai déjà mise avant vous. » mentit sans scrupule le brun.

Viktor s'approcha d'eux et frotta la tête du plus jeune qui avait les cheveux un peu trop long selon lui.

« Tu es sur que tes cheveux ne risquent rien ? »

Dunkan comprenant son erreur lui proposa de les lui attachés en natte. Le bulgare, ne sachant pas le faire, laissa la jeune française attaché avec soin les doux cheveux noirs. Des journalistes entrèrent dans la tante et questionnèrent Viktor et Fleur tendit que Dunkan se cachait derrière une armure. Dumbledor arriva alors dans toute sa splendeur avec les envoyé du ministère et les autres directeurs. Les journalistes durent partir et les jeune adolescent durent tiré chacun une mini figurine de dragon dans un sac.

« Monsieur Krum aura le Boutefeu Chinois, Mademoiselle Delacour aura le Vert Gallois et Monsieur Snape aura le Magyar à Pointes. »

Tous lançaient un regard désolé au plus jeune qui leva les épaules. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien. Le premier à passer était Viktor qui réussit l'épreuve en trente-huit minutas grâce à l'utilisation d'un sort paralysant sur le dragon, Fleur passa ensuite et réussit en quarante cinq minutes et ce fut enfin à Dunkan de passer.

« Et voici le plus jeune participant de cette année, Dunkan Snape ! Comment s'en sortira-t-il ? Saura-t-il se départager de ses deux concourants ? C'est ce que nous allons savoir ! »

Le jeune Snape entra et la première chose qu'il ressentit fut la peur qui se dégageait du dragon. Sans savoir comment – ou plutôt il ne le savait que trop bien – une comptine lui vint à l'esprit et il la chanta.

Chante chante

Ô Belle amante

J'écoute ta voix

Du haut de ma croix

Douce mélodie

Chant bénit

Qui me fait oublier

Le sang à mes pieds

Chante chante

Ô Belle amante

J'écoute ta voix

Du haut de ma croix

Dis donc adieu

À ce monde hideux

Lorsque la mort me prendra

Je t'emmènerais avec moi

Chante chante

Ô Belle amante

J'écoute ta voix

Du haut de ma croix.

Le dragon sembla se calmer. Durant son chant, Dunkan avait insufflé de la magie à sa voix pour qu'elle ne se dirige que vers la bête. Une technique d'apprivoisement à présent oublier. Il s'approcha alors lentement, faisant comprendre à la bête qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal puis toucha ses œufs. La créature magique n'ayant aucune réaction, il lui montra l'œuf en or et lui demanda doucement si il pouvait prendre cette chose qui n'était pas son œuf. Le dragon s'approcha lentement, sentit l'œuf puis le poussa avec douceur vers le sorcier qui le prit et remercia la bête avant de se diriger vers la tante des participants.

Alors qu'il revenait cinq minutes après être sortit, un silence pesant se faisait _entendre_ dans l'arène. En arrivant, Fleur sauta au cou de Dunkan en lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait et surtout, comment avait-il fait pour revenir si vite.

« J'ai tout simplement utiliser un bonbon que mon père à fait pour parler aux dragons » mentit le brun.

Alors qu'il parlait, les sourcils du bulgare s'était froncé, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Ils se changèrent rapidement et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, tentant d'échapper aux journalistes. Hermione les avaient vite rejoins car elles les attendaient à la sortit de la tante. Quand ils parvinrent enfin, Dumby prit la parole et fit remarquer le courage et l'ingéniosité des élèves avant d'annoncer le classement.

« En troisième place, nous avons Mademoiselle Delacour avec 35 points précédé par Monsieur Krum avec 40 points. Et en première place, nous avons Monsieur Snape ! »

Les applaudissements étaient fort bruyants. Quand le calme fut revenu, les trois jeune concurrents se dirigèrent vers la table serpentards sous les regards suspects du vieux citronné. Ils parlèrent peu et se séparèrent un fois le repas finit. Dunkan allait se doucher quand Malefoy entra dans le dortoir et regarda le corps à moitié dénudé du jeune Snape.

« Que t'arrive-t-il Draco ? »

« Je voulais te féliciter pour ta première place. Je crois que les gryffondors ne supportent pas qu'un serpentard ai pu gagner cette épreuve. »

« Ne devrait-il pas plutôt se réjouir pour leur école plutôt que pour l'orgueil de leur maison ? »

Le deux verts et argents se regardèrent un moment avant d'éclater de rire et de partir se doucher. Le lendemain, Dunkan reçut plusieurs félicitations mais celle qu'il préféra était celle de sa meilleur amie, Hermione. Car oui, il n'allait pas se mentir, il appréciait beaucoup le brunette.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre poster en avance. J'espère que vous appréciez toujours ce que j'écris.

Petit rappel, même sans être inscrit sur le site, vous pouvez poster un commentaire (review), j'y répondrait.

Bon, dans le prochain chapitre, le bal de noël et ses problèmes. Vous aurez le droit à un petit coucou de Voldemort aussi.

**adenoide** : Dunkan veux certes faire comprendre à Hermione qui il est, et non, il n'a pas oublié que Dumby lit dans la tête des gens. Lis la suite, et tu sauras comment ça se passera ;)

Viktor et Hermione vont vraiment bien ensemble, je suis parfaitement d'accord. Je donne un peu d'importance à ce couple car je l'aime beaucoup, puis au moins, il y en aura un hétéro (il en faut pour tout le monde).

**royalise** : De rien. Je suis heureuse que ces chapitres te plaisent. Dunkan est bien au courant du plan de Tom, ne t'en fait pas. Tu apprendra pourquoi un peu plus tard (normalement chapitre 10). Dunkan rendra bien Snape jaloux, pas toujours consciemment, mais oui. Moi aussi j'aime la jalousie autant que la haine et la vengeance.


	7. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6

Dunkan et Hermione étaient tous les deux sous le saule pleureur et attendaient avec impatience le professeur particulier de jeune homme. Cela faisait quelques séances que la jeune fille s'était ajoutée et cela avait permis au garçon de faire plus d'exercices. Tous deux tentaient de s'améliorer la nuit tendit que le jour ils rassemblaient des gryffondors croyant en l'amitié serpentards et gryffondors. Tout d'abord il y avait eu Neville qui avait amené avec lui Luna. Puis Seamus et quelques amis. Puis enfin les jumeaux qui furent les plus difficiles à convaincre. Tout ce petit groupe se retrouvait dans une salle abandonnée. Dunkan avait pris pas mal de temps mais ce fut surtout Hermione qui avait réussit à convaincre toutes ces personnes à les suivre. Dunkan leur avait alors montré le côté sombre du directeur par plusieurs méthodes. Les visions que Luna avait, Le pouvoir de parler au plante de Neville, les différents accessoires des jumeaux et encore bien d'autres. Les jumeaux les avaient rejoins pour être dans le camps opposé de Ron qui se croyait supérieur à tout le monde.

Puis le bal de Noël fut annoncé et les élèves devaient trouver quelqu'un avec qui aller. Il aurait bien inviter Hermione mais celle-ci y allait avec Krum – qui avait un gros faible pour la brune. Il réfléchissait à toute allure quand il percuta quelqu'un dans les couloirs.

« Tient, Snape. Je te cherchais. »

« Malefoy ? »

« Viens avec moi au bal. »

Ce n'était ni une question, ni une demande, juste une affirmation. Dunkan soupira puis se dit que ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissé pour réfléchir et sourit.

« Mais avec plaisir mon cher. »

Son ton était prometteur de torture. Draco blanchit un peu puis lança avec inquiétude.

« Ne me dit pas que tu ne sais pas danser ? »

Dunkan eut un sourire encore plus sadique et Draco soupira à son tour.

« Très bien. Retrouve moi dans la salle commune dans une demie-heure, je t'apprendrait. »

Oh oui, Draco voulait tant lui apprendre la danse, mais pas vraiment celle pour le bal. Une danse un peu plus … sensuelle et charnelle. Mais avant ça il fallait qu'il fasse baisser la pression qui s'était installer dans son bas ventre. C'est avec un soupir las qu'il se mit aux travaux manuels.

Dunkan venait d'arriver dans la salle commune quand il vit un spectacle quelque peu … spécial. Un sourire sadique apparut sur son visage. Tout à coup, le froid avait envahis les cachots et les deux personnes qui s'embrassaient fougueusement frissonnèrent. Quand elles tentèrent de se détacher, leurs langues étaient collées par le froid et par un autre sort.

« Je ne crois pas que vous soyez à même de répondre de votre idiotie, Crabe, Goyle. »

Un rire à faire peur sortit de la bouche du jeune Snape qui ne se priva pas pour faire apparaître un appareil photo, d'immortalisé l'instant et d'envoyer l'image au jeune Colin qui se fera un plaisir de la publier à la première page du journal. C'est à ce moment là que Malefoy arriva. D'une mine dégoûté, il supprima les sorts et envoya les deux brutes épaisses dans leurs dortoirs.

« Bon, maintenant à nous. »

Le brun ne se lassait pas de marcher sur les pieds du blondinet qui lui lançait des regards courroucés à chaque fois et auxquels le brun répondait par un sourire qui se voulait innocent. Cependant, quand la fatigue les prit, Dunkan arrêta son manège et fit une valse magnifique.

« Bon, je pense que tu es prêt. »

« Surtout que c'est toi qui va être soumis. »

Pas si soumis que ça, pensa Draco. Les deux semaines les séparant de Noël passèrent rapidement et dans une ambiance bien trop heureuse pour Dunkan qui ne supportait pas de voir toutes ces personnes avec un sourire niai sur le visage. Puis ce fut le soir du bal. Hermione arriva dans une robe rose avec Viktor dans ses habits – nordique – les plus classes et fut l'un des couples les plus remarqué. Tous attendaient le dernier couple – Fleur étant venu avec un certain Cédric de serdaigle – qui apparut alors.

Draco, ses cheveux blonds platines en arrière, portait un smoking noir avec des chaussure en cuir de dragon. Quand à Dunkan, il portait un pantalon moulant à souhait avec une chemise vert pâle tirant vert le blanc. Si il n'avait pas été le fils de Snape et un serpentard, beaucoup lui auraient proposé un rencard ou plus. La première danse débutât et les trois couples concurrents possédaient chacun une grâce indéfinissable. Beaucoup les enviaient tendit qu'ils dansaient. Après encore une ou deux danses, Draco se colla contre son partenaires et lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille des choses peu catholiques.

« Draco » souffla Dunkan « Et si nous allions danser une danse rien que nous deux ? »

Dunkan avait bien comprit que le blond avait – malheureusement – une certaine attirance pour lui et voulait réglé ce petit soucis au plus vite. Ils partirent aussi discrètement possible – c'est à dire en disant à Colin que Dunkan était fatigué, à Hermione qu'il ne valait mieux pas savoir et en souhaitant une bonne nuit à Viktor qui ne cessait de fixer la brune – puis se dirigèrent vers leur dortoir. Les habits se retrouvèrent rapidement au sol, le brun au dessus de blond dont le souffle se faisait de plus en plus erratique.

« Draco, avant que nous allions plus loin, je veux te prévenir que ce n'est que pour un soir et que je ne tient pas plus à toi que ce tu es pour moi. »

Le blond acquiesça. Il le savait, il ne pouvait pas attiré un gars comme Dunkan. Le seul qu'il voulait, il ne pourrait jamais l'avoir. Était-ce sa punition pour toutes les crasses qu'il avait fait ? Le brun le prépara en douceur après avoir bataillé un certains temps pour dominer puis le prit avec le plus de douceur. Pour tous les deux s'était une première, et ils le refirent plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ne les submerge.

Quand Draco se réveilla le lendemain, une douleur lui vrilla le dos tendit qu'il se rappelait la nuit torride – et unique – passée avec le brun. Il s'assit sur son lit un instant puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il était l'un des derniers à se lever, mais pour une fois il ne s'en souciait pas.

Dunkan était dans les appartements de Snape pour retourner voir son véritable père. Sa valise était prête et Apophis ne cessait de lui demander plus de détail sur la nuit que le brun avait passé.

« $ _Je ne crois pas que tu sois concerné. Je te prierais donc de te taire, autrement tu passes tout le reste des vacances dans une boite miteuse et puante._ $ »

Apophis siffla puis se tut sous le regard froid du jeune brun.

Tom tentait de se concentrer sur le rapport d'un quelconque mangemort mais l'image de son fils se faisait de plus en plus présente dans son esprit. Qui aurait cru que le grand Voldemort – qui par ailleurs venait d'envoyer un doloris à son serviteur – était un papa gâteau et toujours à l'affût avec son fils ? Personne à part le concerné, le fils, Lucius, Bellatrix et Severus étaient au courant. Mais le plus étonné dans cette histoire n'était ni les mangemort ni le lord noir, mais bien le fils.

Les vacances promettaient d'être passionnante.

* * *

Voilà encore un chapitre. Je poste autant que je peux pour subvenir à vous besoin de fan que vous êtes. Que pensez-vous du dernier paragraphe (la dernière phrase étant la phrase de conclusion) ?

: Je te remercie. J'ai eu du mal à l'écrire, même si à la base je l'ai fait en tant que poème. Mais comme il me plaisait, je l'ai mit. Si tu veux lire autres choses de moi, je t'enverrais un lien vers mon blog de poèmes.


	8. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7

Alors que Viktor prenait un bain, il eut la bonne idée d'ouvrir son œuf – qui émit un son strident – et qui en tombant dans l'eau lui transmit un message. Il chercha quelques instant et tout lui faisait penser que la seconde épreuve serait en rapport avec les sirènes.

Sous le saule pleureur attendait une jeune blonde et un brun qui furent rapidement rejoins par un jeune homme aux traits durs.

« Je crois avoir comprit quelle serra notre tâche. » dit le nouvel arrivant.

« Enfin, Viktor, ne t'a-t-on donc jamais apprit qu'il ne fallait pas faire patienter les personnes. » dit le plus jeune avec un sourire en coins.

« Hé bien, je ne suis pas sur, mais je crois que nous devrons combattre des sirènes ou quelque chose dans ce genre. »

Les deux autres personnes le regardaient quelque peu choqué et ce fût la jeune fille qui s'exprima en premier.

« Tu en es sur ? Parce que je sais que combattre un dragon est fou, mais se battre, dans l'eau, avec un sirène est démentiel. »

« Je crains que Fleur n'ai raison. Mais comment as-tu trouvé ? » demanda le plus jeune.

Le bulgare contât sa petite mésaventure et sa chance quelque peu sadique sous les regards rieurs de ses _concurrents_.

« Hé bien. On va dire que nous sommes chanceux d'avoir un … chanceux peu chanceux ? »

Les deux plus âgé regardèrent le plus jeune qui ne montrait aucun sentiment avant de faire un sourire parfaitement innocent. Ils se mirent d'accord que chacun chercherait un moyen pour respirer sous l'eau de son côté. Quelques jours plus tard, la seconde épreuve arriva et nos trois participants se trouvèrent en maillot de bain devant la grande étendue d'eau qu'était le lac noir.

« Bonne chance. »

« Merci Dunkan, à toi aussi. »

Et c'est après ces paroles qu'un coup de feu retentit et que les trois adolescent plongèrent dans l'eau. Fleur avait opté pour le _sortilège de têtenbulle_ alors que Viktor avait tenté une métamorphose qui avait remplacer sa tête par celle d'un requin alors qu'elle devait le transformer totalement. Dunkan, de par son essence spéciale savait qu'il n'avait besoin de rien. Il sauta alors dans l'eau et à peine fût-il sous l'eau trouble que son corps changea. Une queue de poisson lui poussa et des branchies firent leur apparition. Il savoura une peu cette forme puis s'approcha du fond du lac.

Plus loin, Fleur nageait tranquillement quand des petites bêtes vinrent l'attaquer et crever la bulle d'air lui permettant de respirer. Elle remonta le plus vite à la surface et fût disqualifiée.

Dunkan venait de repérer l'endroit où ce qu'il devait chercher était et quelle ne fût pas sa surprise de voir Draco aux côtés de Hermione et de la petite sœur de Fleur. Il avait vu la descendante de veela se faire attaquer et remonter pour se faire disqualifier mais n'avait pas réagit pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Quelque chose lui passa rapidement devant et il comprit que le jeune bulgare venait de récupérer Hermione. Il s'approcha doucement et prit Draco puis réfléchit un moment pour tenter de s'approcher de la petite sœur de Fleur. Une des sirène qui rodait le stoppa de son trident tout en le regardant durement.

« Tu n'as le droit qu'a une personne. L'autre, nous la gardons avec nous. »

« Je ne laisserai aucun sorcier ici, est-ce clair ? »

Alors que la créature magique pointait son arme vers le brun, ce dernier reprit en partit sa véritable forme et laissa ses tatouage pulser de leur douce lumière. La sirène se recula, étourdie un instant puis s'en alla, faisant comprendre qu'elle se pliait au souhait du jeune garçon. Le sorcier reprit l'apparence du fils de Snape puis remonta à la surface avec les deux adolescents qui reprirent connaissance à peine leur tête sortie de l'eau. Dunkan s'approcha du rebord pour faire d'abord remonté la jeune fille qui se blottit dans les bras de sa sœur, puis le jeune Malefoy et sauta à l'aide de ses bras sur le rebord. Personne ne sembla remarquer la queue de poisson et les branchies qui avaient rapidement disparu. Personne ? Pas si sur. Hermione, Viktor et le professeur Snape l'avaient vu.

Dunkan marchait dans les couloirs quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Il se retourna le visage froid quand il remarqua que la personne qui se trouvait face à lui avait les cheveux brun et la peau pale.

« Hermione. » souffla-t-il en enlevant son masque de froideur.

« Il faut qu'on parle, pas ici, mais tout de suite. »

Le brun la regarda puis la suivit. Quand ils furent sur d'être seule, la jeune fille se retourna.

« Ne me mens pas. Je sais que tu n'as pas prit le soit-disant bonbon pour les dragons et que tu n'as rien préparer pour ton excursion dans l'eau. »

Cette fille réfléchissait trop. En temps normal, Dunkan appréciait ça, mais là, pas vraiment.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« J'ai demandé à ton père si il avait fait ce bonbon et il m'a dit que non ! Ensuite, pour ce qui est de la seconde étape, j'ai VU une queue de poisson à la place de TES jambes. »

« Tu n'as donc aucune preuves concrètes. »

« Peut-être, mais nous sommes deux à l'avoir vu. » dit un voix masculine.

Krum sortit de la pénombre et vint se placer aux côtés de Hermione qui lui souriait. Il lui rendit son sourire tendit que cette scène dégoûtait et excédait le jeune serpentards.

« Nous ne somme pas là pour que je vous voie sous regarder dans les yeux avec tendresse. J'avais soit disant une queue de poisson, mais comment aurais-je fait pour l'avoir ? »

Quelques secondes plus tard, la main de la brunette se trouvait en l'air, sa propriétaire rouge de colère et une marque de la forme de son membre apparaissait sous la joue d'un Dunkan froid et méprisant.

« Nous sommes tes amis Dunkan ! Ne deviens pas ce serpentards que tu n'es pas. Tu n'as pas à te cacher derrière ton masque de froideur ! » s'époumona la jeune gryffondor.

« Je ne me cache pas. » répliqua le vert et argent d'une voix qui s'était faite doucereuse et bien trop basse. « Jamais je ne me cacherai. Vous voulez savoir la vérité ? Très bien ! Vous allez l'entendre, mais ne vous plaignez pas des conséquences, je vous aurait prévenu. »

Un vent doux entoura le jeune sorcier qui, petit à petit, grandissait et se débarrassait de son apparence Snapienne. Ses deux amis le regardaient déconcertés par ce changement d'apparence. Quand tout fût fini, le jeune dieu rouvrit les yeux qui s'étaient fait vert strié d'or et d'argent.

« Voici ce que personne à part mon père, mon parrain et ma marraine ont vu. Ma véritable apparence. Ha, et avant que vous ne partiez en hurlant ou je ne sais quoi, je voulais vous dire que vous ne pourrez parler de ceci à personne. Ni même en montrer le souvenir. »

Un silence s'installa entre les jeunes puis Hermione s'approcha et prit le brun dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un poil mais parut douter quand Viktor posa sa mais sur son épaule.

« Peu importe ce que tu es. » commença la sorcière « Ce qui nous importe, c'est qui tu es. Nous te connaissons en tant que Dunkan, et ça ne change rien au fait. Tu pourrais être le fils de tu-sais-qui que ça ne changerai rien. »

« Ne dis pas ces paroles sans les pensé Hermione. » dit sombrement le sorcier.

« Nous le pensons vraiment Dunkan. » reprit le bulgare.

« Et si je vous disais qu'en plus de bien être le fils de Lily – qui par ailleurs est une nymphe – je suis le fils de Voldemort ? »

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Hermione qui lui cria dans les oreilles.

« C'est pour ça que tu as ces drôles de tatouages illuminé ! Je pourrais faire des recherches ? S'il-te-plaît ? »

Dunkan était heureux que ça se passe si bien. Son instinct lui disait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à ces amis et c'est ce qu'il faisait sans aucune retenue.

« Merci. » lâcha-t-il finalement en brisant son masque de froideur.

Avoir des supports émotionnels appelé autrement amis étaient permis durant la guerre, n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand ces supports vous suivront partout sans aucune raison à part celui du fragile – et pourtant puissant – lien qu'était l'amitié.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Je voulais vous prévenir que je ne pourrais peut être pas en ajouter durant trois semaines car pour certaines raisons que je tairais, je risque de ne pas avoir internet. J'essaierais tout de même de poster une fois de temps en temps.

**Dadoumarine** : Merci pour ton commentaire. Dunkan a bien préparer quelque chose, mais je crains pour vous qu'il ne faille encore attendre.

**royalise** : Je sais, j'essaie de maintenir le lecteur. Pour Draco, je devrais réussir (à comprendre que je le ferais) à le caser avec quelqu'un, par contre je ne sais pas si ça plaira. Dunkan et Draco ? Ami ? Mais bien sur ! Entre Serpentard, on reste tous soudé. Sinon, merci, mais j'aimerais bien connaître les questions que vous vous posez.

**L** : Merci, mais je crains que ça ne soit pas un bébé hiboux, mais un chibi griffon. Sinon, ce n'est pas grave.

**adenoide** : Oui, comme tu l'as dit, c'est une première étape de finie. Je sais que Dumbledore n'a pas mentionner Harry, et je compte bien expliquer pour ça, mais comme toujours, il va falloir attendre ;)

Voilà, je crois avoir répondu à tout le monde et avoir tout dit. Quoique ...

Bonne vacances à tous (si vous l'êtes) et profitez bien du soleil que l'on a.


	9. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8

Lors d'un week-end avec sortie à Pré-au-lard, Dunkan demanda à ses compagnons de le rejoindre. Quand tout le monde fût présent, le brun leur demanda de tous le tenir et de transplaner avec lui en pensant à Voldemort. Ils arrivèrent devant un château, un grand château, au bord de la mer. Le temps était doux, bien trop doux pour être anglais.

« Bienvenue dans le manoir Serpentard. » déclara avec un sourire à faire peur le fils du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ils entrèrent ensuite dans la bâtisse où quelque chose bougea si vite que personne ne vit rien à part celui qui fût attrapé.

« Dunkan ! »

La voix semblait … étrange. Tous se retournèrent pour voir le jeune Snape dans les bras d'un homme d'une trentaine d'année. L'adolescent se défit – non sans mal – de l'étreinte de son vrai père avant de s'adresser à ses camarades.

« Voici Lord Voldemort, le seigneur des ténèbres et tout le bazar qui va avec. Il est aussi mon père. »

Un silence étonné s'installa tendit que les deux serpentards se regardaient avec un sourire sadique et moqueur.

Il les avait laissé entre les mains des mangemorts. Il n'était pas fou, Lucius et Bellatrix en prendrait soin. Mais là, tout de suite, il avait besoin de faire sortir sa magie. Il savait que son rapprochement avec Hermione et Viktor y était pour quelque chose. Il savait que d'avoir révélé son secret l'avait libérer, et sa magie le lui montrait. Il poussa la lourde porte des cachots les plus profonds et entra dans la cellule au numéro 13. Il avait demandé à son père de la lui réservé. Il aimait ce chiffre, celui du malheur et du désespoir pour certain, celui de la vengeance, de la haine et de la libération pour lui. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut cette affreuse odeur de pourris, vite surpassée par celle de la peur, de l'urine et du sang.

Dans un coin de la cellule, on pouvait apercevoir un forme humaine. Qu'il était sale et répugnant. Un rictus sadique déforma les traits du jeune serpentard qui sortit lentement sa baguette.

« Mon cher, depuis quand êtes vous ici ? » demanda le garçon avec sa voix la plus attristée possible.

« Trois semaines. »murmura l'autre.

Trois semaines. Une chiffre impaire supérieur à un. Oh oui, il allait aimer ça. Un jet bleu sortit de la baguette et frappa le prisonnier qui cria de douleur.

« Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ? »

« Non, on ne m'a rien dit. »

« _Crucio _»

Une nouvelle salve de cri sortit de la gorge de l'homme au sol. Il souffrait, il avait mal. Pourquoi donc lui faire ça ? Il n'avait fait qu'exécuter les ordres du ministère. Alors pourquoi ?

« Je vais vous dire pourquoi vous êtes ici. » commença froidement la jeune dieu « Vous avez enfermez mademoiselle Lovergood une journée entière pendant laquelle vous l'avez torturé mentalement. Vous vouliez savoir qui était l'enfant qui avait enlever et tuer le ministre de la santé magique. Car oui, je sais que vous étiez au courant pour ça. »

« Je n'ai fait qu'obéir. » se défendit l'autre.

Un _doloris_ fusa avant que Dunkan ne se décide à en venir à des choses bien plus plaisantes. Il sortit sa dague de son fourreau et s'approcha lentement, comme un prédateur, de sa proie. Il fit glisser le bout de sa lame sur la joue de l'adulte avec une lueur de folie dans ses yeux.

« Obéir, tel le chien que tu es. Tu mourras donc en chien. »

Le jeune homme s'amusa longtemps des cris de douleur de sa victime. Il s'amusait à le couper finement, sectionnant parfois un muscle mais jamais de nerf. Et quand l'homme ne criait plus assez, il le réveillait de différente façon, tel un seau d'eau glacé, du sel ou du citron sur ses plaies ou même encore, en lui fauchant un doigt.

La douleur était cuisante, pire qu'un _doloris_. Il voulait mourir, il ne voulait plus souffrir. Tout ça parce qu'il avait choisie le métier d'aurore. Et en quoi cela gênait-il les mangemorts qu'il s'en prenne à la jeune fille ? Pourquoi était-ce un gamin qui s'occupait de sa mort ? Une douleur pire que les autres se fit sentir et le rire de son agresseur se fit entendre. Sa voix lui faisait mal, il avait trop crié, pourtant il continuait de le faire. À chaque fois qu'il pensait pouvoir partir, l'autre le ramenait à la conscience pour l'entendre encore crier, pleurer même, supplier.

L'aurore qui était à ses pieds le suppliait de l'épargner, de lui pardonner. Enfin, il allait enfin pouvoir se sentir mieux.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de te pardonner, mais à votre dieu païen, Merlin. »souffla-t-il doucereusement avant de sortir sa baguette et de lancer un doloris extrêmement puissant. Le rayon était rouge, et le niveau de magie y passant était si impressionnant que l'homme à terre explosa. Dunkan était couvert de sang, mais il se sentait bien, incroyablement bien. Il quitta la pièce après avoir appelé un elfe de maison et de lui ordonner de retirer les reste. Il passa par un passage secret qui l'amena à une salle de bain dans les tons bleu et indigo. Il prit un long bain avant de se changer et de rejoindre ses amis. Oui, son père était sadique, mais lui encore plus.

« Mes chers camarades, mes chers collègues. Vous faîtes à partir de maintenant partit de mon _clan_, de notre côté. Je ne tolérerais aucune trahison, vous subirez tous un entraînement intensif où vous devrez être capable à vous seul de réduire deux aurores. Nous sommes beaucoup moins nombreux que ceux de l'ordre du poulet grillé et du ministère mais nous savons où nous allons et nous ne sommes pas aveuglé par des manipulations douteuses. »

Tous affichaient un air déterminé, un air de combattant, et ça, Dunkan appréciait. Il fit un geste à Hermione qui s'approcha de lui, un sac dans les mains et Viktor se posta à côtés de la brune.

« Lors des réunions, lors des soirées mondaines – car oui, il faudra continuer de rallier des être magiques, peu importe leur race, ils sont tous égaux à nous, que cela vous plaise ou non – et lors des raids, je vous prierais de portez ces masques. » reprit le brun.

Granger sortit un masque à fond argenté avec des motifs dorés.

« Ils se ressemblent tous, cependant, leurs motifs sont légèrement différent. Ces masques, une fois mis, vous permettra d'avoir une longue chevelure bleu et noir. De cette façon, les quatre maisons sont représentés par une couleur. Venez chacun votre tour, votre masque vous arrivera directement en main. »

Viktor plongea sa main dans le sac et la ressortit immédiatement avec un masque dans les mains. Tous firent de même et quand chacun eu son masque, Dunkan s'approcha du sac et attrapa le sien. D'un geste synchroniser, les adolescents mirent leurs masques. Leurs cheveux s'allongèrent où rétrécirent pour arriver au niveau de la taille en prenant les couleurs décrites auparavant.

« Dunkan a ensorcelé nos masques pour que seul le porteur et notre chef puisse l'enlever. Nous ne risquons donc pas d'avoir de problème. » commença Hermione.

« Et Hermione a ajouté un sort pour qu'une fois retiré, le masque se transforme en un objet que nous ne pourrons perdre. Seulement si l'on pense ne plus l'utiliser pour le moment. » finit Viktor.

Comme pour prouvez ces dires, le bulgare retira son masque qui, après une demi-seconde, se transforma en un bracelet en forme de dragon. Beaucoup furent fasciné par ce spectacle puis tous firent la même chose. Hermione eu une bague en or finement travaillé, Luna un collier aux couleurs de sa maison, Neville une boucle d'oreille qui lui permettrait de ne rien oublier, les jumeaux une boucle d'oreille représentant pour l'un le yin et pour l'autre le yang. Dunkan reçut un collier avec un pendentif en argent représentant un serpent gardant un œuf.

« À nous la victoire et la prospérité. »

* * *

Voilà, je vous poste ce chapitre ainsi que ceux qui vous ont manqués. Je m'excuse de ce retard, mais je suis en vacances et je galère pour avoir internet.

Ce chapitre vous plaît-il?

**Royalise** : pour Draco, j'ai ma petite idée, mais ça, c'est secret. Oui, dans cette fiction Tom est un joli descendant de Serpentard. ;)

**adenoide** : ho oui, mais au moins, notre blondinet adoré va passer à autre chose ;)

Oui, Hermione aime bien se mêler de la vie des gens, mais pour une fois, ça va servir à quelque chose.

Voilà pour les review. Bonne lecture


	10. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9

Tout le monde était dans les gradins, les trois participants étaient sur le point de se montrer quand le grand Dumbledor s'approcha du plus jeune et lui demanda de le suivre.

« Dunkan, tu as montré une habileté et une force incroyable cette année. Tes résultats sont les meilleurs de ton années. Pour tout ceci, mais aussi pour la puissance de ta magie, j'aimerais que tu entre dans l'ordre du phénix pour exterminer les mages noirs qui suivent le seigneur des ténèbres. »

Enfin, le vieux fou suivait parfaitement le scénario de Tom. Jamais Dunkan n'aurait cru si facile de manipuler l'homme.

« Je vous remercie monsieur, mais il faut que je réfléchisses. Je ne pense pas que cette décision doive se prendre dans de telles circonstances. Je serait capable de m'en vouloir après. »

« Je comprend parfaitement. » répondit le directeur.

Ce garçon était bien trop réfléchi pour être manipulé facilement. Le citronné avait pensé que dans cette ambiance de stress, l'enfant lui donnerait immédiatement son accord, mais il n'en fut rien et ceci le contrariait fortement. Il laissa le brun entré sur le terrain puis annonça le début de la troisième étape qui se passait dans le labyrinthe. Les participants devaient trouver la coupe et en la touchant ils reviendraient au point de départ. Le premier à y arriver serrait nommé vainqueur mais le labyrinthe était truffé de piège – vivant ou non.

Le coup de feu retentit et Dunkan se dirigea dans le sinistre endroit. Il avança à l'aveuglette quelques secondes avant de lancer un _lumos_. En face de lui se trouvait plusieurs passages et son instinct lui indiqua la droite. Après plusieurs minutes, une étrange bête se trouva face à lui et d'un simple sortilège, la créature éclata. Alors qu'il avait bien avancé, un cri se fit entendre et il comprit que Fleur s'était fait blesser. Voyant la lumière de secours et d'abandon, il continua son chemin jusqu'à rencontrer Viktor trop différent pour ne pas être posséder.

« Dunkan, allons-y. » dit le bulgare d'une voix d'outre tombe.

Le serpentard lança un _stupéfix_ puis un autre sort pour exorciser son camarade. Il continua sa route et lorsqu'il arriva devant la coupe, quelque chose sur sa droite attira son attention. Une araignée géante commença à se modifier et prit la forme de Harry Potter.

Un épouvantard. Ainsi, sa plus grande peur était son ancienne identité ? Ironique. Un combat débuta alors, où des sort de plus en plus cruel et dur se faisait entendre. C'est alors que Dunkan se rappela du cours avec Lupin. Il pensa fortement à Potter en string dansant la macaréna puis répéta la formule. L'épouvantard se transforma alors et la brun se dirigea vers le trophée. Il se sentit emporter et arriva devant la foule d'élève qu'il avait quitté deux heures plus tôt.

Hermione fut prise d'un haut le cœur en voyant son ami ensanglanté, les habits en lambeaux. Mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus, ce fut l'apparition d'une masse noir sortant de la coupe. La chose s'attaqua au bras de Dunkan qui lâcha un cri en même temps que l'objet.

« Dunkan ! »

Snape commença à courir mais une chose passa rapidement à ses côtés et rattrapa le corps du jeune serpentard.

« Dunkan, je t'interdit de te lâcher ici ! Crois-tu que ta mère serait fière en voyant ça ! »

Un homme blond d'une vingtaine d'année s'égosillait sur l'adolescent à moitié dans les vapes.

« Qui êtes vous ? » demanda le directeur anglais prêt à sortir sa baguette.

« Apophis, Fleur et Viktor sont toujours là-bas. » déclara d'une voix déchirée le brun.

« Les aurores vont s'en charger Dunkan. Ne t'en fait pas. Pom-pom va bientôt arrivé. »

« Non ! Apophis, tu dois y aller. Un loup garou à réussis à entrer. »

Le blond acquiesça, mit le brun dans les bras de son « père » puis partit après avoir lâché ces mots.

« Prends soins de ton fils. Personne à part toi et Granger ne doivent le toucher. Donne lui le plus puissant anti-douleur que tu aies et soignes le. »

Comment en étions-nous arriver là ? Le maître pardonnera-t-il à Severus ? Qu'était-ce que cette chose noire ? Toute ces questions traînaient dans la tête de pratiquement tout le monde.

« Maître. »

« Que se passe-t-il Goyle ? »

« Votre fils a été blesser durant le tournois. »

La colère envahit l'homme au visage inexpressif. Toutes sortes de sorts tombèrent alors. Les cris, la peur, la douleur et la colère envahirent le château Serpentard. Comment ? Snape aurait protéger son fils, alors comment ? Si il trouvait le fautif, il le tuerait. Et douloureusement !

Quiconque s'en prendra à son fils devra en subir les conséquences !

* * *

Voilà, ça vous plaît ? Severus qui perds les pédales?

Sinon, pour ceux qui aime le Drarry, je vais bientôt poster une autre fiction nommée _le tigre aux Lys._ Voilà pour la petite info.

Bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui me suivent.


	11. Chapitre 10

Chapitre 10

Une douleur incroyable traversait tout ses membres. L'impression d'avoir été écrasé par un tank le dérangeait fortement. Pourtant, dans toute cette douleur, quelque chose l'empêchait de sombrer, comme un lien. Imperceptible en temps normal. Après avoir longuement bataillé, Dunkan ouvrit enfin les yeux. Tout autour de lui était dans le noir, pourtant il voyait parfaitement bien. Il sentit alors comme un poids – peu lourd certes, mais un poids tout de même – sur sa jambe. Après encore un moment de lutte, il put apercevoir son professeur de potion, son « père », assoupis. Les souvenirs de la dernière épreuve lui revinrent en mémoire ainsi que la peur lue dans les yeux de Apophis. Que lui était-il arrivé pour que le dieux s'inquiète autant ? Depuis combien de temps dormait-il ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il se leva le plus discrètement possible et se dirigea vers la salle de bain du potioniste. Il prit rapidement une douche, s'habilla d'un caleçon et d'un jean qu'il fit apparaître puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, la douleur disparaissant petit à petit.

Snape fut éveiller par une odeur de nourriture ainsi qu'autre chose. Rapidement il remarqua l'absence de Dunkan dans le lit et c'est alors qu'une voix masculine lui parvint. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour découvrir l'adolescent cuisiner à la façon moldu tout en chantant. Sa voix envoûtante berça doucement les oreilles du maître de potion quand il remarqua le serpent du garçon sur la table écoutant sans bouger. L'homme comprit alors où il avait déjà entendu cette chanson quand son hôte la reprit du début après un sifflement de la bête au sang froid. Amazing grace, l'hymne nationale des États-Unis. Quand le garçon arriva à la fin de la chanson, le plus âgé lui fit part de sa présence par un simple raclement de gorge.

« Tu as une très belle voix. »

Dunkan le regarda étrangement puis haussa les épaules et les servit. Ne comprenant pas vraiment le changement de comportement, le mangemort laissai passer et s'assit. Le repas se passa en silence jusqu'à ce que le _fils_ _de Snape_ se mette à perler fourchelangue avec sa bestiole. Pas que la terreur des cachots n'aimait pas les serpents, mais de savoir que le jeune blond qui a sauver Dunkan à la fin du tournois et que le serpent ne faisait qu'un était assez dérangeant.

Dunkan, après avoir finit son repas, récupéra Apophis et continua de parler jusqu'à la sortie des donjons. Il avait apprit par Apophis qu'il avait dormis trois jours et que Snape l'avait veillé tout ce temps. Il savait aussi qu'une fête aurait lieu une fois son réveille annoncé. Voilà pourquoi il devait trouver au plus vite Hermione. Il devait rassembler son _clamp_ avant tout ça. Il trouva la jeune brune à la bibliothèque en train de lire à côté de Viktor.

« Salut, je peux vous parler ? »

Les deux tourtereaux se retournèrent et suivirent leur ami. Quand ils furent assez loin des oreilles indiscrètes, Dunkan prit la parole.

« J'aimerai que vous regroupiez tout le monde dans une heure dans la salle sur demande. J'arriverai après, je dois faire un truc avant. Hermione, ce soir, pourrais-tu prendre contacte avec Lupin et Black ? Ne me le cache pas, je sais que tu leur écrit. »

La brune accepta la charge et les trois comparses se séparèrent. Le jeune serpentard attrapa un calepin noir qu'il dupliqua tout en liant ses copies et celui de bases pour que les détenteurs puissent parler à travers. Quand il eu fini, le brun eu juste le temps de quitter la classe délaissée pour se rendre au lieu de rendez-vous.

« Dunkan, pourquoi … » commença un jumeau.

« … nous avoir fait demander ? » finit l'autre.

« Entrez et vous saurez. »

Le groupe entra dans la salle sur demande et un salon aux couleurs beiges et brunes se matérialisa. Chacun s'assit là où ils pouvaient tendit que le jeune brun restait debout.

« Tout d'abord, comme vous vous en doutez, lorsque le vieux fou saura que je me suis éveillé, il organisera une fête et je n'aurait pas une minute à vous accordez. Les serpentards devront rester entre eux et les autres faites comme lorsque vous étiez encore ennemis. Je ne veux pas que quiconque se rende compte de nos liens. Cet été, je propose à toutes personnes le voulant et le pouvant de me rejoindre. L'adresse vous sera donnez par ce calepin. »

Le dieu montra alors l'objet puis lança un sort qui envoya un de ces carnets à chaque personnes de la pièce.

« Ceci permettra de gardez contacte entre vous et moi. Il suffit de penser à la personne à qui est adresser le message et il lui parviendra. Comme pour les étranges objets moldu que Hermione m'a fait découvrir, il vibrera lors de la réception d'un message. Mais sachez que tout ce qui est dit dedans peut être lu par moi même où les personnes autorisées. »

Neville leva la main, comme un enfant à l'école et Dunkan lui donna la parole d'un simple regard.

« Ne risquons nous pas de perdre cet objet ? »

« Pas du tout Neville, car je viens d'ajouter une option à vous masques. » Il reprit devant les regards intéresser de ces camarades. « Ces derniers peuvent garder des objets miniaturisés avant. Ils sont en quelque sortes un coffre ambulant. »

Tous s'extasièrent puis la réunion prit fin. Heureusement, dès le début, Dunkan avait penser à ajouter un sortilège dérivé du _fidélitas_ pour que personne ne sache rien sur son clan. Il dut se rendre à une fête que Dumbledor fit où tout se passa comme Dunkan l'avait prévus puis passa sa dernière soirée en tant que quatrième année dans ses dortoirs. Le lendemain, quand tout les élèves eurent quitté le château, Snape et son _fils_ partirent à leur tour.

« Dunkan, ne vaudrait-il pas mieux envoyer les loups garous pour ce village ? » demanda un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

« Je ne crois pas. Tu sais comment ils sont. Ils détruisent tout et ne laissent aucun survivant. Si on fait ça, comment veux-tu obtenir des informations sur Dumbledor et sa base ? »

« Je sais, mais Greyback pourrait parfaitement en garder un ou deux si je lui ordonne. »

« Pas un soir de pleine lune. Mon clan et moi irons, point barre. »

« Sûrement pas ! » rugit le plus vieux.

« Papa. » commença sérieusement Dunkan. « Si j'attaque avec les miens ce soir là, je pourrais savoir où ils en sont mais aussi leur niveau d'obéissance. Contrairement à toi, je ne classe pas les gens, je les mets tous au même niveau. Le seul à être au dessus, c'est moi. »

« Tu me prends par les sentiments en premier et tu m'achèves par une logique implacable. Tu es bien mon fils. » sourit cruellement Voldemort.

Cette fois-ci, c'était Dunkan qui remportait le combat.

« Mais Draco t'accompagneras. »

Quoique …

« Ce très cher Draco, comme tous les serpentards assez intelligent, font partit de mon clan. »

Finalement si.

« Crabe et Goyle ? »

« Je te laisse la pourriture pour les premières lignes. »

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que mon petit délire de fin ne vous gênera pas.


	12. Chapitre 11

Chapitre 11

_Dunkan,_

_Je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Te voilà enfin majeur – enfin, chez les sorciers – et j'espère que tu en profitera pleinement. Voici un cadeau qui, je l'espère encore, te plaira. J'ai penser qu'il irait bien avec ton collier de masque._

_Hermione G._

_PS : celui qui est dans le paquet vert est de Draco, le mien est dans le paquet rouge._

Le brun qui venait à peine de se réveiller avait ouvert la lettre de son amie. Il trouva le petit paquet carmin qu'il ouvrit délicatement. Un bracelet en argent représentant un serpent ailé se trouvait devant ses yeux. Il le mit puis ouvrit le second paquet. Une boucle d'oreille en croix avec le même serpent ailé que sur le bracelet de la jeune gryffondor qui entourait ces dernières. Le jeune homme se permit un sourire avant de les mettre. Voyant qu'aucun autre hiboux se trouvait dans la chambre, il se dirigea vers le salon de l'aile droite du château Serpentard. Cette partie lui avait été offerte par son père pour que son clan et lui aie un lieu où se retrouver.

Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du brun quand il entra dans la pièce. Plusieurs dizaines de bêtes volantes s'y trouvant, toutes avec un paquet plus ou moins lourd et une lettre. Il lui fallut toute la matinée pour lire ces dernières, ouvrir ses cadeaux et répondre à ses camarades. Quand ce fut fait, il lança un rapide sort de rangement et nettoyage puis partit prendre une douche. En sortant, il ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller. Une duvet prit place devenant de plus en plus épais pour devenir une véritable fourrure noire. Ses membre se modifièrent et sa tête s'allongea. En quelques secondes Dunkan était passé de sa forme humaine à sa forme panthère.

Tout le clan se trouvait dans le salon quand une panthère noire fit son apparition. La bête se dirigea d'un pas noble vers la chambre de Dunkan tendit que les jumeaux Weslay pouffaient. Une minutes plus tard, le jeune homme sortit de la pièce et les jumeaux lui sautèrent dessus sous les regards amusés de leurs camarades. Tout le monde ici était devenus animagus – non déclaré – sous la demande de leur chef. Les sourires disparurent cependant rapidement et chacun prit sa place.

« Avez-vous des nouvelles concernant les poulets ? » Commença directement le nouvel adulte.

« Ron y est entré et … » commença Georges.

« … notre mère veux aussi nous y voir. Sinon, ils galèrent toujours à savoir pourquoi … » continua Fred.

« … les êtres magiques ont toutes refusées leur aide. » termina le premier.

« Je vois. Rien de bien impressionnant. »

« Ne devrions-nous pas rencontrer les dirigeants de tous ces peuples pour de bon ? » questionna un gryffondor de troisième année.

« Je reconnais que j'y ai pensé. Cependant, je comptais sur vous pour trouver où et comment. »

Dunkan avait prit l'habitude de pensé à certaine chose mais de laisser les autres le faire, de façon à toujours les garder motivé et leur faire comprendre qu'ils n'étaient pas de simple pions.

« Pourquoi ne pas faire une grande réunion ? » proposa l'un des jumeaux.

« Dans la grande salle ? » continua une jeune serdaigle.

« Amène aussi ton père mais … »

« Fais en sorte qu'il se tienne convenablement. » rirent les jumeaux.

Tous réfléchirent à cette proposition qui fut rapidement adoptée. La réunion continua alors sur la politique, sur leur partisans mais aussi sur comment créer de nouveaux pièges pour ridiculiser les partisans de l'ordre de la volaille grillée.

Dunkan écrit un modèle de lettre puis chacun recopia tout en modifiant selon la personne à qui ils envoyaient la lettre. Après trois heure de silence coupé par le grattement de plumes sur du papier, toutes les parchemins, signés et cachetés, furent envoyé par hiboux où autre bêtes. Les adolescents parlèrent encore un peu puis chacun retourna d'où il venait – soit de leur famille, soit de leur chambre, soit de chez un ami.

_La chaleur se faisait intense et l'envie se lisait dans les yeux de l'autre. Ils étaient noir et possédaient quelques taches de rouge. Ses mains caressaient son corps soumis et traître. Trop de sensations l'électrisaient et l'autre le savait. Mais ô combien il aimait ça. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche alors que son partenaire venait de le caresser à cet endroit si particulier. Il en redemanda encore. Après une première libération, son amant le prépara délicatement de sa langue puis de ses doigts si fin et agréables. Il se faisait dominer, et il aimait ça. Cependant, il préférait tout de même être au dessus et après avoir quelques peu batailler, il se fit lentement pénétrer. Il imposa un rythme lent qui rendait l'autre fou. Ce dernier lui attrapa les hanches pour le faire augmenter la cadence, ce qu'il fit avec joie. Après encore quelques coups de butoirs, tous deux se libérèrent avec une secondes d'écart._

Dunkan se réveilla en sueur et avec la douloureuse sensation de devoir en arriver au travaux manuels. Il avait bien éjaculer dans son rêves, mais pas dans la réalités. Combien de fois encore devra-t-il faire ce rêve. Il est vrai qu'il changeait souvent de lieu, de contexte, mais jamais les acteurs ne changeaient. Il y avait lui et un inconnu. Et cet inconnu lui faisait des chose que le brun adorait. Mais une question restait à chaque fois.

Qui est donc cette personne ?

* * *

Voilà un chapitre que j'ai particulièrement apprécier à écrire. Que pensez-vous du mini lemon? rappelez vous bien de lui. ;)


	13. Chapitre 12

Chapitre 12

« Nous voilà réunit en ce jour spécial. La nuit d'halloween, celle du sabbat, la nuit de l'automne. Toutes les races magiques, ici présentent, devront jurées de soutenir notre causes, d'accepter les choix de ce conseils, mais aussi de ne jamais trahir. »

« Je le jure. » dit chaque membre de l'assemblée.

Un sourire discret vint se plaquer sur les lèvres du seigneur des ténèbres qui demanda à un groupe de trois personnes de s'approcher. Toutes les personnes présentes furent surprises de voir trois adolescent s'approcher.

« Voici nos juges. Cette jeune fille est la réflexion, ce jeune homme est le fonceur et ce dernier est celui qui a le droit de veto. »

« Pourquoi laisser trois jeune personnes comme elle décider ? » demanda sarcastiquement le représentant vampire qui rapidement se sentit écraser sous une puissance.

« La magie à désigné que nous étions digne de confiance. » déclara simplement Dunkan.

« Prouvez-le nous ! » s'écria un centaure.

L'aura de puissance augmenta et tous crurent manquer d'air. L'instant suivant, le sol trembla et l'énergie qu'il recelait se dirigea vers le brun dont les cheveux s'allongèrent et dont les tatouages magiques et étrangement lumineux ressortirent. Alors que tous étaient subjugué par la changement, une couronne faite d'un mystérieux fluide apparut sur la tête du garçon.

« La magie m'a envoyé. Fils d'une nymphe et d'un puissant sorcier lui même descendant d'un démon, je suis là pour ramener la paix en ce monde et retirer les brides sorcières qui enchaînent les peuples magiques. »

Un grand silence suivit cette déclaration. Rapidement, Greyback, qui représentait les lycanthropes, fit une révérence. Tous les regardèrent tout en se rappelant d'une prophétie que beaucoup avaient oublié jusque là. Tous prêtèrent allégeance et la séance put débuter. Tous étaient d'accord sur le point qu'il fallait renverser le ministère, enlever tous les éléments « pourris » et punir les ennemis tel que Dumbledor. Après plusieurs heures de débat sur où, comment, et tout ce qui va avec, les représentant des peuples se dispersèrent avec la promesse de refaire une autre réunion.

Les trois juges rentrèrent exténués dans leurs appartement et avant même d'avoir pu faire quelque chose, une chose brune sauta sur Dunkan.

« Bonsoir, Sirius, Rémus. Patmol, enlève toi de moi, je suis crevé. »

Le chien obéit et se transforma en quelques secondes en un homme aux longs cheveux brun. Il avait été dur d'expliquer la situation un an et demi au paravent. Les deux adultes pensant que Harry Potter, comme l'avait déclarer Dumbledor dans une interview de la Gazette, état partit s'entraîner dans un endroit isoler du monde. Dunkan avait donc montré quelques souvenirs, de un pour prouver qui il était, mais aussi pour rallier les deux hommes à sa cause. Après une crise de l'animagus canin, un évanouissement d'un certain loup garou et l'exaspération de Dunkan, tout s'était arranger et les deux hommes avaient suivis le garçon. Ils avaient aussi apprit la vérité sur Tom et Lily.

« Je te proposerais bien un whisky pur feu, mais je ne crois pas Rémus soit d'accord. » commença le rescapé d'Azkaban.

« Mais Rémus ne peut rien dire enfin, je suis majeur à présent. » sourit sadiquement le jeune dieu. « Et puis, il se joindra bien à nous, autrement, je ne garantit rien. »

Après un soupir, l'ancien professeur de DCFM s'assit sur la banquette et fit apparaître trois verre et une bouteille. Que la vie était cruelle parfois ? Se faire manipuler pas un gosse alors qu'il était de notoriété publique que le loup ne résistait pas du tout à l'alcool. Oui, il fallait savoir que quand il allait à des fêtes accroché au bras de son amant – Sirius Black – il devait transformer tous les verres de champagnes qui lui étaient proposés en verre de champomi -une boisson moldue qui lui avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.

_Ils n'étaient plus que gémissements et luxure. Il était lui même un appel à ce pêcher, et l'autre ne se gênait pas pour s'enfoncer en lui encore plus et s'éloigner de ce précepte. Encore et encore. Ils en étaient à combien de fois cette fois-ci ? Aucun des deux ne le savait et tout deux s'en moquait éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait était l'autre et l'union qu'ils formaient. Un nouveau cri sortit de sa bouche mais il ne les retenait plus, il n'en avait plus la force et il savait que son amant les aimaient, alors pourquoi l'en priver ? Il aimait les soupirs, les caresses de son conjoint, mais ce qu'ils préféraient par dessus tout, c'était quand leurs deux corps fusionnaient passionnément._

Dunkan s'éveilla de nouveau, en sueur, mais cette fois-là, la pression s'était faite trop forte et il n'avait pas besoin de branlette rapide sous l'eau froide. Il repensa au rêve ô combien érotique qu'il venait de faire. Malheureusement pour lui, à trop cogiter tout ceci, son sexe s'était de nouveau dresser. Que ferait-il pour être débarrasser de ça.

Dans une chambre aux tons noirs et nuits, dans un lit à baldaquins de la même couleur, un homme était éveiller. Qui était ce garçon gémissant sous lui presque toutes les nuits ? Oh, il savait que son âme sœur s'était éveillée, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il n'était encore qu'un adolescent ou un tout jeune adulte. Il savait tout ça car, même si il ne voyait pas le visage du concerner, le corps ne possédait pas de poitrine et la personne … se faisait prendre par derrière et possédait aussi un pénis. Et puis cette peau si douce qu'on aurait dit celle d'un bébé. Il y avait aussi ces étranges arabesques sur son corps que parfois il se voyait retracer de sa langue ou de ses doigts.

Qui était ce gamin et pourquoi le voyait-il ?

_Né du bien et du mal, un sauveur naîtra._

_Né du bien et du mal, il jugera._

_Le monde et ses créatures écouteront_

_Sa décision irrévocable_

_Sera celle de la magie, des dieux et des démons_

_De tout, cet être sera capable._

_Né du bien et du mal, un sauveur naîtra._

_Né du bien et du mal, il jugera._

* * *

**Dadoumarine** : Oui, énorme bond dans le temps, je sais, mais je n'avais pas envie de perdre du temps à perler de chose futile parce que ça n'avance pas beaucoup. Pour ton autre question, je te laisse deviner :)

**adenoide** : je sais, je sais, mais cette histoire n'est pas un roman tout doux et plein de guimauve. Il est bien dit (en êtes vous sur ?) qu'il y aura du sadisme aussi. Comme dans la vraie vie. Non, les nouvelles recrues ne portent pas la marque car ils font partis du _clan_.

Dunkan s'est bien sûr débrouiller pour trafiqué la coupe. C'est qu'il est malin (le lynx.)XD

Cela dépends. Si la personne avait une peur plus forte que lui, alors oui, la personne qui aurait approché le trophée aurait plus souffert, mais avoir peur de Harry Potter est sûrement la pire chose qui puisse arriver, je me trompe?

Cet individu à obligatoirement les mêmes idées que notre petit Dunkan, après tout, un lien les lie, non?

Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous ravira, vous mes chers lecteurs adorés.


	14. Chapitre 13

Chapitre 13

« Mr le ministre, je sais bien que nous aurions besoin de Harry Potter, mais ce jeune homme n'est pas encore prêt. »

« Pas prêt ! Dumbledor, vous avez mon estime, mon admiration et tout ce qui vous reviens, cependant, chaque fois vous me dîtes la même chose. Cela va faire trois ans que Potter a disparu pour un entraînement secret. Je pense que nous avons assez attendu ! »

Le vieil homme poussa un soupir qu'il voulait fatigué puis lança un regard plein de sous-entendus.

« Harry ne peut venir, il viendra en temps voulut. »

Alors que le fou citronné allait quitter le bureau, une alarme s'enclencha et par un miroir, Les deux personnes présentes surent que Voldemort attaquait le ministère.

Les loups garous et autres créatures sombres s'étaient lancées à l'asseau du ministère de la magie sous les ordre du Seigneurs des ténèbres. Ils le savaient tous, ils devaient faire diversion le temps que les enfants de la magie récupéraient les prophéties – vraies et fausses – ainsi que quelques autres objets.

Dunkan était avec quelques gryffondors, poufsouffles, serdaigles et serpentards, dont Draco et devaient récupérer les prophéties de Sauveur. Hermione menait un autre groupe qui eux devaient aller chercher des livres très anciens ainsi que quelques document secret du ministère. Et enfin, le groupe de Viktor qui s'occupait de récupérer des malles et des coffres remplies d'armes magiques abandonnées.

Rapidement, Le premier groupe arriva dans une salle remplie d'étagères où s'empilaient plusieurs boules étranges de différentes tailles, chacune numérotés. La première fut assez facile à trouver, mais la seconde ne se trouvait nulle part jusqu'à ce que Seamus s'écrie avoir trouver quelque chose. Une porte, petite, était cachée derrière une étagère et après avoir lancé un simple sort d'ouverture, le groupe entra dans un pièce où trônait une sphère. Dunkan s'en approcha, irrévocablement attiré. Quand il l'eut prit, l'attraction disparue et le brun confia les boules à Draco.

Hermione et son groupe avait remplis les sacs où l'on pouvait magiquement ajouter des objets sans qu'ils ne se remplissent beaucoup. Ils avaient suivis le plan et avaient trouvé une bibliothèque remplies de livres vieux, poussiéreux, mais gardant d'incroyables histoire, informations et autres. Quand toutes les étagères furent à nues, le groupe quitta la pièce et furent rejoins par Luna qui était aller chercher des documents secret dans le bureau de Fudge avec un poufsouffle.

Le bulgare et ses compagnons – les jumeaux Weslay et les jumelles Pavarti – avaient vite fait de trouver les malles, de les rapetisser et ds les mettre dans un sac aux même propriétés que ceux du groupe de la jeune gryffondor. Le chef de chaque groupe prit son carnet et écrivit qu'il avait finit. Quand Dunkan reçut le message des autres, il en envoya un leur demandant de le rejoindre aux second étage, là où ils s'étaient quitter. Les trois groupes se mirent en route après cet ordre.

Hermione poussa un cri alors qu'un _doloris_ venait de la frapper. Son groupe se retrouva alors contre trois aurores qui furent difficilement tuer. Ils reprirent leur chemin encore plus prudents et envoyèrent un message aux autres pour les prévenir. Un serpentard glissa sur le sol et un aurore le manqua grâce à cette chute épique.

Après quelques combats impromptus, les trois groupes n'en firent plus qu'un et alors qu'ils allaient partirent quand un mangemort passa prêt d'eux avec quelques aurores après lui.

D'un accord commun, les plus faibles rentrèrent avec les précieux livres, malles et prophéties tendit que les plus âgés et les plus forts restaient. Une pluie de _crucio_, _doloris_ et de _avada kedavra_ tomba sur les chien du ministère.

« Passe devant nous, nous devons aller au cœur de la bataille pour être plus efficace. » siffla le représentant de la magie.

Le mangemort acquiesça et emmena les adolescents dans le hall où les corps jonchait le sol – aurores ou mangemorts, mais plus d'aurores – et où les sorts fusaient. L'arrivé du groupe fut rapidement remarqué. Les aurores ne savant pas de quels côtés les nouveaux arrivants étaient s'apprêtaient à leur tourner le dos quand un _avada_ se dirigea vers Maugray. Les jumeaux s'occupèrent du vieil homme et les reste se jeta dans la bataille aux côtés des mangemorts. Au loin, on pouvait voir deux personnes se tenir tête. Dunkan s'en approcha, voyant que son père tenait bon mais semblait en difficulté car il devait essuyer les attaques du vieux fou, mais aussi de ses sbires.

Un rayon bleu allait atteindre le mage noir et l'adolescent conjura un nouveau bouclier sur l'homme. Le sortilège rebondit et se dirigea sur le lanceur qui ne put l'éviter. Tom lança un nouveau sort sur le directeur de Poudlard qui le dévia encore.

« Tom, repends toi de tes pêcher ! »

Le sang de Dunkan ne fit qu'un tour et une vague de magie se libéra de son corps pour attaquer tous les ennemis l'entourant.

Dumbledor fut attiré par la puissance qu'il venait de ressentir. Qui donc avait ce pouvoir ? Une personne avec un masque étrange et différents des mangemorts se mit à droite de Voldemort. Il mesurait à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt cinq, avait des cheveux … bleus et noirs. Le nouveau venu posa sa main l'épaule de Riddle qui hoche la tête et amorça un retrait de ses troupes. Oh non ! Il ne laisserait pas ce monstre partir, et encore moins la personne avec lui. Cet inconnu avait bien trop de pouvoir !

«_ Avada_ _Kedavra _! »

Le sort se dirigea vers son ennemi, celui qui contrecarrait ses projets mais le sortilège fut comme absorber. L'inconnu leva alors sa baguette et tout ce passa comme au ralentit. Tout le monde s'était tourné vers les deux plus grand sorciers, le masqué murmura un _doloris_ que tous entendirent, une lumière, rouge sang, s'échappa de la baguette de ce dernier puis le toucha. Il ne fut alors plus que douleur et cri. Il tenta de se déplacer et il sentit comme si on lui arrachait l'avant bras gauche. Jamais il n'ait eu aussi mal, jamais il n'aurait cru qu'un tel _doloris_ puisse exister, qu'une telle puissance puisse se développer. Après un temps qui lui parut infini, le sort prit fin. Juste avant de tomber dans l'inconscience, le vieux citronné entendit la voix de Tom.

« On ne blesse pas, on ne manipule pas, on ne tue pas sans jamais souffrir un jour. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. »

Puis une voix inconnu prit la parole.

« Tu souffriras encore et encore, chaque jour un peu plus jusqu'à ce que tu souhaite la mort. Ce n'est qu'après ce stade passé que tu trouvera, peut-être, le repos des âmes noires, que tu atterrira dans les enfers. »

* * *

**Cynia** : Merci, j'essaie de garder un minimum de bon sens dans la tête de Dunkan, après tout, n'était-il pas atteint du syndrome du héros quelques temps auparavant?

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous régalera.


	15. Chapitre 14

Chapitre 14

Et voilà, il étaient enfin dans sa dernière année à Poudlard. Dumbledor avait reçut une partit de sa punition – perdant son avant bras gauche – mais il restait encore Weslay, même si les jumeaux lui menaient la vie dure. Les serpentards avaient justement cours avec les rouge et or. Un sourire sadique s'étira sur les lèvre de Snape juniors. Potion, ils avaient potion. Snape senior entra dans la classe, faisant claquer durement la porte et faisant voler sa cape comme à son habitude. Il avait rejoins, ainsi que plusieurs professeurs, le clan. Tous avaient su voir le côté sombre de Dumby et personne n'acceptait ce qu'il faisait. Ils avaient été présent lorsque les deux prophéties furent révélées. L'une fausse et l'autre vraie. Toutes les personnes présentent (c'est à dire les représentant magiques, les mangemorts, les professeurs, le _clan_, Tom et Dunkan) avaient été surpris puis ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant comprirent que Dunkan, le fils du seigneur des ténèbres, n'était autre que Harry Potter. Le jeune homme du leur expliquer que Harry Potter n'avait jamais exister et n'ait été qu'un illusion. Dunkan Ambroise Riddle. Tel était son nom commun, mais pour la magie et pour lui même, il était Dunkan Ambroise Serpentard.

Dunkan vit une tête rousse tenter de se mettre à côté de Hermione qui lui lança un regard noir avant d'aller s'asseoir aux côtés de Neville. Ce dernier avait fait des progrets fulgurants en potion depuis que Snape donnait des leçons aux moins doués (et parfois au plus doués, pour rappel). Chaque professeur rattaché au _clan_ devait donner des cours particuliers, des conseils aux élèves qui le souhaitait ou à qui Dunkan avait demander de participer. De cette façon, tout le groupe avait à peu près le même niveau. Cette stratégie permettant à chacun d'être polyvalent.

Le cour commença et Dunkan était juste derrière Ron avec Draco. Les deux serpentards firent tout pour que le gryffondor rate sa potion, même si ils n'eurent pas grand chose à faire. Snape s'énerva contre le garçon puis le colla trois mois avec Rusard tout en enlevant une bonne centaine de point à la maison de Godryc. Durant toute la semaine, le roux fut persécuter par les serpentards qui s'en donnait à cœur joie puis, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à en parler au directeur, Dunkan, sous l'apparence d'une araignée géante le pourchassa. Il demanda alors par le biais de sa magie de nymphe aux bêtes arachnéennes de poursuivre Weslay toute sa vie en leur promettant plusieurs abris que personne n'aura le droit de toucher ou même d'approcher.

Disons ensuite, qu'au bout d'un mois, Ron en voyait plus que des araignées, même à la place de la nourriture (grâce à un sort de Draco). Apophis en avait aussi profiter et avait lancer plusieurs sortilèges pour que l'impudent qu'était le gryffondor ne puisse plus rien faire sans penser à ses phobies. Il finit par atterrir indéniablement à Sainte Mangouste.

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis le départ de Ron et Dunkan demanda à Draco de le suivre. Ils arrivèrent dans les toilettes où mimi geignarde scouatait. Après quelques mots de fourchelangue, les lavabos bougèrent pour laisser passer les deux garçons. Ils marchèrent quelques minutes avant de passer les salles que Harry Potter avait du passer pour détruire le journal. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre des secrets.

Le brun montra quelques plans et schéma de comment il voyait la pièces et après quelques heures à formuler toutes sortes de sorts pour nettoyer et réarranger, la pièce était comme neuve. Dunkan ajouta sa propre magie à celle du lieu pour renforcer les flux. La pièce était une entrée magnifique. Derrière un mur magiquement ajouter, des bains avaient étaient créer. Les têtes de serpents déjà existantes versaient à présent de l'eau chaude aux flux magiques, et cela des ceux côtés. À droite pour les filles, à gauches pour les garçons.

L'énorme de tête de Salazar ouvrait la bouche pour laisser passer les gens. Ils avaient alors créer une bonne centaine de chambre (on pouvait toujours en ajouter encore après), un salle de jeu, une cuisine et encore d'autres pièces. Mais ils n'avaient pas touché à la bibliothèque de Salazar. Ils avaient bien ajouté des étagères pour tous les livres prit au ministère, nettoyer la pièces, mais ils avaient garder le même type de moulures. Draco s'était engager à payer le matériel de la cuisine et tout le reste. Cependant, Dunkan lui avait dit de n'acheter qu'un exemplaire de tout car d'un simple sort il pouvait multiplier les objets à volonté, comme pour les étagères. Quand tout fut prêt, le blond, grâce au carnet magique, demanda aux autres de se rendre à la tour d'astronomie. Il s'y rendit ensuite avec Dunkan qui semblait jubiler.

« Pourquoi une réunion maintenant ? » demanda curieusement Hermione qui était enlacée par Viktor.

« Que chacun me tende son masque je vous prie. »

Ils s'exécutèrent un à un et quand tout le monde fut passer, un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Dunkan.

La douleur le lançait, mais il résistait. Il avait déjà connu bien pire. Dumbledor ne comprenait pas. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à avoir des renseignements de la part de son espion. Ce dernier semblait être dans le collimateur de Voldemort et cela le contrariait. Severus ne savait pas qui était la personne qui était aux côtés de l'homme lors de l'attaque au ministère. Le maître de potion ne savait même pas quand serait la prochaine attaque.

Il avança lentement vers sa pensine où il déposa alors quelques souvenirs. Il réfléchit lorsque quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. Depuis deux ou trois ans, on voyait souvent des personnes portant un masque argenté et doré, et tous avaient les cheveux bleus et noirs. On les voyaient aux fêtes, au galas, mais à chaque fois il fallait que ça soit des fêtes de sang pur. Les aurores lui avaient dit que les nouveaux attaquant portaient tous le même masques et correspondaient à cette description.

Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Un discours devrait les attirer. Mais pour ça, il lui faudrait du temps. Il pouvait bien s'offrir ce luxe, non ?

* * *

Voili voiloù! un nouveau chapitre de poster. Personnellement, j'ai adoré écrire ce chapitre (remettre en ordre la magnifique chambre de Salazard Serpentard est quelque chose d'incroyablement agréable). Que pensez-vous de l'idée de Dumbledor?

**adenoide** : Oui, Dumby souffre et j'ai prit mon pied pour ça. Et puis, je pense que tout le monde (si il n'était pas trop bête) avait comprit que notre cher Severus était l'âme soeur de Dunkan. Après tout, n'est-ce pas un Snarry?


	16. Chapitre 15

Chapitre 15

Dunkan souriait pour de vrai. Il savait ce qu'il faisait. Mais personnes en ce moment ne savait à quoi il pensait.

« Mes amis, vous voici reliés à notre QG. »

Où ? La question était dans toutes les têtes et ce fut finalement Colin qui posa la question.

« Ici même, à Poudlard. La chambre des secrets est un endroit parfait, non ? »

Hermione qui se souvenait encore de l'épisode où elle, Harry et Ron avaient risqués leurs vie, s'exclama la première.

« Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée. L'endroit est humide et peu confortable. »

Draco la regarda étonné puis lui sourit moqueusement.

« Plus maintenant. » commença-t-il. Il continua après avoir eu l'accord de leur chef. « Dunkan et moi y avons passé l'après midi et je peux vous dire qu'à présent on a tout ce qu'il faut. Il manque encore le mobilier, mais ça sera rapidement régler, d'ici une semaine. »

« Vous pouvez tous vous y rendre. Seul si vous n'avez pas mon autorisation pour amener quelqu'un de l'extérieur. »

« Mais si on doit transplaner là bas, on sera rapidement trouver à cause de la Trace. »

« Pas vraiment, vu que vos masques marchent un peu comme des porte-au-loin. »

Un ange passa.

« Et si on devait transplaner avec quelqu'un du groupe qui en serait incapable ? »

« Il ne fait pas partit de l'extérieur, il pourra donc passer sans aucun problème. »

Tous étaient rassuré des sécurités prisent pour leur QG. Ils étaient tous sous une sorte de _fidélitas_ et ne pouvait donc pas trahir le _clan_. Il y avait très peu de règles qui s'était ajoutées et tous les connaissaient par cœur.

« Que chacun se débrouille pour nous rejoindre, ce soir, à vingt-deux heures. ».

Devant eux se trouvait une dizaine de coffre. Tous savaient que c'étaient ceux que le groupe de Viktor était allé chercher durant l'attaque du ministère mais personne – ou presque – ne savait ce qu'il y avait dedans. Le bulgare les rejoignais à chaque fois grâce à un porte-au-loin que le dieu serpent avait créer.

Dunkan s'approcha des coffres et d'un simple coup de baguette, les ouvrit tous. Ils avaient devant les yeux des tonnes d'armes, boucliers et armures magiques. Chacun sentit une attraction, et selon la provenance, se dirigèrent vers un coffre en particulier. Beaucoup eurent une épée, une dague ou autre. Cependant, certains sortaient du lot. Par exemple, Fred et Georges avaient chacun une faux qui étaient jumelles. Le jeune dieu prit un paquet allongé et s'approcha de Neville.

« Je crois que ceci te reviens. »

Londubat enleva le papier puis le tissus avec soin et se retrouva avec l'épée de Gryffondor dans les mains. La stupeur, le bonheur mais aussi un calme étrange se reflétait sur le visage du brun.

« Pourquoi ? » fut la seule chose qu'il put articuler.

« Le sang de Gryffondor coule dans tes veines. Tu es son descendant et donc son héritier. L'épée t'a choisie car elle a sut reconnaître tes qualités et ton sang. »

« Et toi ? »

La question venait de Luna. Un sourire fade prit place sur les lèvres du fils de Voldemort.

« Mon arme n'est apparemment pas présente. »

Un homme blond, aux yeux bleu azur entra alors dans la salle et tous reconnurent l'homme qui avait sauver Dunkan après la dernière étape du tournois des trois sorciers. Sa beauté subjugua beaucoup d'entre eux, cependant, le descendant de serpentard ne sembla pas affecté.

« Apophis ? »

« Comme tu viens de donner leurs armes à tes camarades, je pense que je dois te donner la tienne. »

Il lui tendit alors un magnifique sabre japonais, vert serpentard avec un dragon européen taillé dans le fourreau. Dunkan le prit et le dégaina. Sur la lames, une phrase avait été gravée.

_Que la forces des dragons soit avec leur descendants._

Un autre dragon, asiatique cette fois-ci, avait été gravé sur la lame. Un sourire, un vrai, illumina le visage du brun.

« Cette lame est tienne. Toi descendant de Salazar Serpentard, lui même descendant du dieu dragon. Mais si tu en as besoin, le fourreau peu se transformer en une lame jumelle à celle que tu as dans les mains. »

« Va, Severus. Et dit à l'autre fou que nous attaqueront durant les vacances. Prévient le pour que des élèves ne soit tuer par _inadvertance_. »

Plus loin, dans l'ombre, une personne se cachait à contempler celui qu'il aimait. Mais comment lui dire ?

* * *

Verdict? Dans le prochain chapitre, il y aura de la bagarre de la haine, de la tristesse et de la froideur. Mais aussi de la compréhension, de l'amitié et un peu de fierté.

**adenoide** : Je sais, Dumby restera jusqu'à sa mort un idiot. Pourquoi veut-il manipuler? Mais parce que ça le propulse à la première place pour tout ! Et oui, Le monde sorcier sera libre à sa mort (enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre fou ne prenne la place du citronné).

Je suis un peu triste de ne pas avoir plus de review que ça. Je remerci ceux et celles qui me suivent, mais laissé au moins ne serait-ce qu'une phrase pour me dire ce que vous en penser.

Sur ce, je vous propose un (ou peut-être plusieurs) autres chapitres postés dans la demie heure. (pour remonter le morale à ceux qui viennent de reprendre le boulot parce que l'on est lundi et à ceux qui se rendent compte que c'est la dernière semaine de vacances).


	17. Chapitre 16

Chapitre 16

« Chaque élève devra rentrer chez lui durant les prochaines vacances pour des raisons de sécurités. Ceux qui ne peuvent rentrer chez eux devront voir avec leur camarades. Si je vous demande de partir, vos parents ayant étés prévenus, c'est pour renforcer les défenses de l'école. Nous craignons que le seigneur des ténèbres ne tente de s'emparer de l'école. »

Beaucoup se demandèrent alors pourquoi Harry Potter ne revenait pas aider. Et si en réalité le jeune homme avait fui ? Ou avait été tuer ? Chacun commença à préparer ses affaires. Il ne restait que deux semaines de cours mais l'une d'elle avait été supprimé pour permettre au professeurs et aurores de bien protéger le château.

Dumbledor ne comprenait pas. Snape avait refusé pour que son fils fasse partit de la guerre. Et le jeune homme avait refusé sa demande de lors du tournois.

_Flash back_

« Professeur Dumbledor ! »

L'homme se retourna pour se retrouver face au jeune Snape.

« Que puis-je faire pour toi Dunkan ? »

Le jeune homme renifla à l'utilisation de son prénom sans qu'il n'en ai donner l'autorisation.

« Je refuse d'entrer dans votre ordre. Ne le prenez pas comme un trahison, mais plutôt comme le fait qu'un adolescent comme moi serait une gène sur le terrain. »

« Pas du tout. Je sais que vos notes sont parfaitement respectables. »

« Les notes et les combats sont deux choses bien distinctes selon père. Il dit qu'une personne qui a de bonne note mais qui ne sais pas contrôler sa peur, sa douleur mais aussi ses sentiments n'a pas sa place sur un champs de bataille. »

« Severus a raison, certes, mais vous pourriez nous aider ? Par exemple en vous renseignant sur vos camarades. »

« Monsieur, je pensais pourtant que vous l'aviez remarqué. Je ne parles à personne et je me moque des autres. Comme tout bon serpentards, je prends quand j'ai besoin et je jette quand ce n'est plus utile. Hors, votre demande a beaucoup trop de contrainte pour trop peu de bénéfices. »

Le jeune homme l'avait alors saluer et l'avait laisser sur place, étonner. Il n'avait pas réussis à manipuler le garçon. Il n'avait pas réussis non plus à faire endosser le rôle de sauveur à Londubat. Les Weslay étaient divisés, Severus n'apportait pas souvent de bon renseignements et Harry restait introuvable après toutes ces années de recherches. Il n'avait pas trouver les orcruxes de Tom – le seul ayant été détruit étant le journal – et ne pouvais donc pas faire grand chose. Il était de plus en plus faible.

_Fin flash back_

Les élèves étaient partit il y a deux jours. Le _clan _avait prit le train avant de transplaner au QG. Les meubles avaient eu le temps d'arriver entre temps et Dunkan se mit à tout multiplier pour que toutes les pièces soit correctement équiper. L'attaque approchait et il demanda aux autres de se rejoindre dans la salle de réunion.

« Que se passe-t-il Dunkan ? »

Le garçon se retourna vers ses amis et demanda à Hermione et Viktor d'approcher. Que se passait-il ? Y aurait-il eu une trahison ? Un changement de plan ? Le brun murmura quelque chose à ses compagnons qui acquiescèrent, un aire heureux mais soucieux inscrit sur leurs traits.

« Je dois vous montrer quelque chose. Vous risquez d'être choqués, peut être d'avoir peur ou même d'être horrifier. Cependant, n'oubliez pas que je reste moi même, celui que vous connaissez. Vous ne pourrez en parlez qu'avec ceux qui savent. »

De quoi parlait donc Dunkan ? Une fumée s'échappa du corps du jeune homme, son corps prit quelques centimètres, ses cheveux poussèrent, son visage s'affina et d'étranges tatouages lumineux apparurent. Tous contemplèrent l'apollon qui se trouvait devant eux et furent étonner de le voir ouvrit les yeux. Vert foncés avec des taches de mercure en fusion. Un teint blanc, pas maladif, mais blanc. Des cheveux noirs de jais.

« Qu'es-tu ? » demanda Neville.

Il ne ressentait pas la peur, seulement de l'étonnement et peut être un peu d'envie.

« Un dieu. »

La réponse claqua dans le silence et abasourdi encore plus les personnes présentent.

« Je suis le fils de Lily, qui était une nymphe et de Tom Riddle, descendant de Serpentard. Comme nous l'avons apprit dans les livres et grâce à d'autres sources, il descendait du dieux dragons et d'une démon de la nuit. »

Luna s'approcha et traça lentement quelques tatouages pulsant doucement sur les bras du jeune homme.

« C'est pour ça que les créatures magiques étaient différentes, que les flux magiques ont été modifié et que tu as pu me sauver il a quelques années. »

Comment se dire que la personne qui est en face de vous est un descendant de dieux et de démons ?

Ils s'étaient jeter dans la bataille, se protégeant mutuellement et aidant les mangemorts. Tous avaient accepter la véritable nature de Dunkan. Le brun avait ensuite mis son masque et lancer ses troupes. Le château était un véritable massacre. Certains mangemorts tombaient, mais les corps jonchant le sol était soit assommés ou blesser par des sorts – les créatures sombres comme les loups garous et les vampires pouvant survivre aux _avada_ – et les morts étaient essentiellement des aurores où des chiens du ministères. Dunkan remarqua rapidement le directeur et s'approcha de lui en faisant de la place grace à la magie et à son sabre.

« Te voilà enfin. J'avais tellement hâte de te rencontrer de nouveau. » s'exclama le fou citronné en le voyant.

« Nous étions donc deux dans ce cas. »

Comment ? Cet inconnus voulait le revoir ? Aurait-il envie de le rejoindre ? Son vis-à-vis leva sa baguette et lui lança alors un sort simple. Le vieil homme l'esquiva et ils se lancèrent alors des sorts basiques. Tout à coup, Dumbledor remarqua Tom et allait lui lancer un _doloris_ quand il se prit un crucio de la part de l'inconnu.

« Tu ne le toucheras point, tu ne le blesseras point. »

Ainsi donc il était du côté sombre.

« Pourquoi avoir voulut me revoir ? »

« Pour te blesser, pour te torturer, pour te faire vivre ce que tu as fait vivre à tant de gens. Ta magie va te quitter en même temps que la douleur augmentera. À chacune de tes mauvaises actions, tu seras punis selon les premières lois. L'utilisation de la magie ne doit pas rompre le flux de la vie, des éléments et des personnes. »

Une lumière aveugla un instant la salle et tous purent voir une marque en croix avec une sorte de serpent autour au dessus d'eux. La marque fonça alors sur le chef de l'ordre du poulet grillé et le marqua sur la main droite. La colère prit Dumbledor. Oser le marquer ! Lui ! Le plus grand mage de son époque ! Il pointa sa baguette sur l'inconnu et un éclair vert s'en échappa.

Tout se passa trop vite. L'éclaire aurait du l'atteindre mais quelqu'un s'était interposer. Impossible. C'était une blague, un cauchemar n'est-ce pas ? Le corps tombas dans un bruit sourd. Non.

« Severus ! »

* * *

Oui, je m'arrête là aujourd'hui pour vous faire un peu mariner, sinon, ça ne serait pas drôle. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? Que pensez-vous qu'il soit arriver à Sev'? Et que dîttes-vous (surtout toi adenoide) de la déclaration du brun juste avant la bataille? Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'il l'aie fait à ce moment?

Je vous laisse réfléchir à ces questions et peut-être me répondre (correctement ou non).


	18. Chapitre 17

Chapitre 17

La douleur lui vrillait le cœur. Il ne pouvait pas accepter. La colère et la haine prirent le dessus. Son corps relâcha une vague de magie incroyable. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait et il s'en moquait. Il savait que son corps se modifiait pour se transformer en celui du démon, en celui du destructeur. Dumbledor, ce salaud avait osé blesser son amour. Il avait osé tuer Severus.

Dunkan c'était rendu compte de ses sentiments pour le maître de potion durant sa sixième année. Lui et Hermione parlait du potioniste et il avait avouer y penser souvent dans des scènes pas toujours très catholiques. Il avait d'abord pensé à une simple attirance physique mais il avait du se rendre à l'évidence qu'il l'aimait. Mais qui était celui qui hantait ses rêves ?

La douleur était partout. Son âme et son corps étaient meurtris, pourtant, cette première l'était encore plus. Les souvenirs de l'attaque, la mort de Severus, sa folie et le carnage qu'il avait fait lui revinrent. Ses yeux restaient fermés et un bourdonnement se faisait entendre. Le bourdonnement s'éclaircit pour enfin devenir des mots puis des phrases.

« Je ne savais pas. Si j'avais su je ne lui aurait pas demander de veiller sur lui. »

« Vous avez bien fait. Il est votre fils et il est compréhensible que vous demandiez à un ami cher de le protéger. Dunkan en aurait été heureux si ça ne s'était pas passé comme ça. »

« Merci Hermione. »

« Maître, les préparatifs pour l'enterrement de Snape sont prêt. »

Snape. Severus. Ils allaient l'enterrer. Alors tout était vrai ? Jamais il ne reverrais les micros expressions de l'homme ? Jamais il ne pourrait lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Jamais il ne pourrait fonder une famille avec ?

« Très bien. Retourne à tes occupations Lucius. »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre puis des portent claquèrent.

« Laissons le dormir, il en a encore besoin. »

Les dernières personnes présentent quittèrent la salle et Dunkan ouvrit enfin les yeux. Son lit était entouré de rideaux qui tira une fois levé. L'infirmerie. Il était à l'infirmerie. Il trouva sa baguette sur sa table de chevet et la prit. Une fois dans les couloirs du château, il se dirigea vers sa chambre sous la forme d'une chauve-souris. Il y arriva rapidement et pu enfin prendre une douche. Il s'habilla ensuite, fis son sac et mis un long manteau noir à capuche. Un crack sonore se fit alors entendre.

« En ce jour, nous sommes réunit pour dire adieu à un ami qui nous était cher, Severus Snape. Vous le connaissiez tous. Nous enterrerons donc son corps, mais son âme est retourner auprès de son véritable corps. Celui que beaucoup d'entre vous ont pris pour un mythe. Le corps de Alexeï Severus Prince, prince des vampires. Il devrait être de retour d'ici une semaine, le temps de retrouver ses pouvoirs et de finir de s'occuper de son royaumes. »

Un enterrement étrange. On enterrait un corps alors que la personne vivait encore, mais dans une autre enveloppe charnelle. Tout à coup, Lucius s'approcha de Voldemort qui était présent et qui se trouvait au premier rang. Les mots que le blond prononça glaça l'assemblée.

« Maître, votre fils, Dunkan, a disparu. »

Il se trouvait dans le cimetière où celui qu'il aimait venait d'être enterrer. Quand il était arriver, la cérémonie était finie et plus personne ne se trouvait sur la tombe. Cette dernière était sobre, dans un marbre noir où était graver le nom de Severus Snape ainsi que sa date de naissance et de mort. Une larme coula sur sa joue et le brun déposa les fleurs de lys sur la tombe. Il avait toujours adoré ces fleurs et il avait apprit il y a quelques temps qu'elles étaient aussi celles de Severus. Si il les lui avait offertes de sont vivant, l'homme aurait certainement fait semblant d'être en colère, l'aurait enguirlander pour avoir encore dépenser de l'argent inutilement puis, quand il aurait penser être seul, aurait eu un micro sourire – peut-être même un vrai sourire – à la vue de ces plantes.

_Ouvre donc ce cœur_

_Si brisé et en douleur_

_Que tu m'as laissé entrevoir_

_Que tu m'as laissé vouloir._

_Ô doux soupir_

_Tu me laisses me consumer de désir_

_Dans cet instant de douleur_

_Dans lequel je ne peux atteindre ton cœur._

_À présent, je suis brisé_

_Comme je ne l'aurais jamais pensé_

_J'attends la fin de cette vie_

_Pour partir loin d'ici._

Le poème que Dunkan avait écrit et venait de réciter s'inscrivit en lettre d'argent sur la tombe du potioniste. Il passa encore plusieurs heures à pleurer devant la tombe puis rentra dans le petit appartement qu'il avait louer. Durant trois mois, il avait rompus tout contacte, était aller chaque jours sur la tombe de Severus et beaucoup pleurer. Puis un jour, un hiboux lui parvint.

_Dunkan,_

_Je ne sais pas où tu es ni ce que tu fais, et cela m'inquiète. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de toi depuis des moi. Je peux comprendre que la mort de Severus puisse t'affecter car j'ai apprit, trop tard, que tu éprouvais des sentiments pour lui. Je te prie de me répondre, tout le monde se soucie de toi. J'aimerais que tu rentre, mais je ne pense pas être en mesure de t'obliger à quoique ce soit. Cependant, j'ai quelque chose à t'annoncer et à te montrer._

_Je voulais aussi te dire que même si Apophis vient de temps en temps nous rassurer, ce bougre ne veux rien lâcher sur ce que tu fais et où tu es._

_J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles._

_Ton père._

_T.R_

Vraiment, il voulait le revoir ? Très bien, il rentrerait. Cependant, toute personne n'ayant pas fait ces preuves et ne faisant pas partit de son clan, hormis Lucius, Bellatrix et son père, ne pourra recevoir que de la froideur, de la haine et de l'humiliation de sa part.

La vie l'a blesser ? Et bien il se vengera. Il remplit son sac magique, envoya une lettre au propriétaire tout en lui payant le mois et quitta l'appartement. Apophis reçut pour punition de passer tout le voyage dans le sac avec les meubles, les livres, les vêtements et le reste.

« Dunkan ! »

Tout le monde s'était précipiter sur lui mais il restait de marbre. Il les rassuras rapidement et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à aller voir son père, un homme magnifique apparut.

« Severus, revient immédiatement ! Nous n'avons pas finit de parler ! » s'écria Lucius.

Severus ? Quel était le rapport avec le potioniste et l'homme en face de lui ? Tout.

* * *

Voilà un nouveau chapitre (oui, je poste le plus rapidement possible pour vous, chers lecteurs) qui je pense devrait vous plaire. Que pensez-vous des sentiments de Dunkan? De son choix pour son retour? Et du poème qui viens de moi et je vous demanderais donc de ne pas me le prendre. Et cette chute? Qu'en dites-vous?

Je remercie les personnes qui me suivent et qui laissent des reviews. Je vais à présent y répondre.

**Dadoumarine** : Merci, mais il était bien sur prévu que le vieux fou souffre. Après tout, n'est-ce pas une histoire de vengeance? Et la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid. Pour Severus, je pense que tu as eu la réponse ;)

**adenoide** : qui se cache? à vous de voir :) Ce n'est pas nouveau que Dumby est un crétin, mais il ne faut pas oublié qu'avec l'âge on devient sénile (quand on à normalement 150 ans ...)

Pour ta seconde review, je sais que c'est chien - en reprenant tes mots - mais il le fallait bien. Peut être que Dunkan est un dieu, mais qui dit que notre cher Severus le savait? Oui, je suis assez fière de notre cher Sauveur et de la punition donnée à Dumbledor.

**accroOvampire** : merci à toi de suivre cette histoire, maintenant, tu as la réponse pour tes deux questions ;)

Voilà. Je tenais aussi à dire que j'ai plusieurs fics qui ne vont pas tardée à sortir (Harry Potter ou Katekyoushi Hitman Reborn!)


	19. Chapitre 18

Chapitre 18

« Dunkan. »

Le Seigneur des ténèbres s'était figé en voyant son fils. Ce dernier avança et, sans un regard pour son père et l'_inconnu_, demanda à ses camarades de le rejoindre au plus vite dans leur salle de réunion. Il se dirigea ensuite dans sa chambre, déballa ses affaires et se tourna vers Apophis.

« $ Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ?! $ »

« $ Ton père m'a demander de garder le secret. D'après ces dires, Severus aurait voulut te le dire lui même. $ »

Une colère sourde envahit le brun qui se dirigea vers les cachots. Apophis avait tenter de l'arrêter mais le jeune homme l'avait violemment repoussé. Il poussa la lourde porte et déambula entre les cellules. Il en trouva une avec un moldu et se détendit tout en menant sa victime à la mort. Voyant que la personne ne réagissait plus beaucoup, le serpentard s'introduisit dans l'esprit de l'homme pour le torturer. Encore et encore. Quand il finit par se lasser, il retira son esprit sans aucune précaution, ce qui mena sa proie à la folie la plus complète. Combien de temps avait-il torturer ce malheureux ? Il n'en savait rien.

Il se dirigea alors dans la salle de réunion du _clan_ après s'être lancer un _récurvite_. La porte claqua contre le mur et tous sursautèrent.

« Dunkan, qu'est-ce que … » commença Hermione.

« Je ne veux pas entendre parler de cet homme. » souffla-t-il.

Avant même que quelqu'un ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, la porte que le jeune dieu avait passé quelques secondes auparavant s'ouvrit sur un homme, brun, élancé et incroyablement sexy.

« Dunkan, j'ai à te parler. »

L'interpellé se retourna, la haine se reflétant sur son visage, et sans qu'un seul mot ne fusse prononcé le nouveau venu fut envoyer valser contre le mur.

« Ne me parler pas aussi familièrement. Je me fiche de votre rang, de qui vous êtes où avez été. Je ne vous permet pas de me tutoyer et encore moins de m'appeler par mon prénom. »

L'atmosphère c'était faite lourde, froide et emplie de la magie haineuse de Dunkan. Le vampire, car oui, c'en était un, se releva et tenta de s'approcher du jeune dieu.

« Dégagez. »

Le ton était froid, impoli et inquiétant. Tout à coup, les marques sur le corps du jeune adulte virèrent vers le rouge, son corps se modifia et ses cheveux passèrent de noir à bleu électrique.

« Dégagez ou je vous tuerais. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de vous voir mourir, alors barrez vous. »

Jamais Dunkan ne leur avait fait aussi peur. Jamais il n'avait utiliser un tel langage. Mais surtout, Dunkan ressemblait beaucoup trop au fou qu'il était devenu lorsqu'il avait vu le corps de Severus mort. Le prince vampire lança un regard exprimant pleinement son idée de réussir à discuter avec son face à face un autre jour puis partit. Tous soupirèrent de soulagement quand l'atmosphère s'allégea et que le bleu redevint brun.

« Faites moi un rapport de ce qu'il s'est passé durant mon absence. Je vous ferait passer des tests pour vérifier votre niveau. Aucune erreur ne serra pardonné à présent. La guerre a commencé pour de bon. Neville, que fait Dumbledor. ?»

« Le vieux n'arrête pas de me demander d'endosser le rôle de _sauveur_, il te cherche car il te trouve très intéressant et ne lâche pas l'affaire. Il nous a tous demander si nous avions de tes nouvelles et nous n'avons pas eu à mentir en disant que non. » Les derniers mots était emplit d'une colère froide, comme celle que l'on a après s'être fait un sang d'encre pour une personne.

« Je m'excuse de ce départ, mais j'en avais besoin. » commença le dieu avant de se reprendre. « Y a-t-il eu des raids durant mon absence ? »

« Cinq, mais nous n'avons participer à aucun d'eux car nous devions te chercher. »

« Tu nous a fait si peur Dunkan ! »

« Pardon Sirius, Rémus. »

Le plus jeune regarda son parrain et le petit ami de ce dernier. Jamais il n'avait penser aux autres durant sa fuite. Jamais il n'avait penser que son geste blesserait et inquiéterait tant de monde.

« Pardon. »

« Ce n'est pas grave, hein Rémus ? »

« Nous savons tous ce qu'est un chagrin d'amour Dunkan, mais si jamais ça devait un jour se reproduire, envoie nous tout de même des nouvelles. »

Oui, sa famille restait toujours aussi chaleureuse, peu importe ce qu'il faisait.

« Bellatrix, tu m'étouffes. »

« Pardon, mon cœur. Mais si tu savais à quel point j'ai eu peur. Pour ton retour je vais te faire un gâteau. »

« Marraine ? »

« Oui ? » se stoppa la sorcière qui se dirigeait vers les cuisines.

« Je crois que tu n'es plus accepter dans les cuisines pour les avoir fait sauter en voulant me faire une soupe. »

« Vraiment ? » Demanda la femme tout en penchant la tête sur le côté.

« Oui, tu ne sais pas cuisiner. Par contre, tu sais être gentille. »

« Bon, hé bien nous rions à Amsterdam le week-end prochain. »

Oui, tout ceci lui avait manqué. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte, mais sa famille qui, alors qu'il n'était que Harry Potter, se résumait à Sirius et Rémus, s'était à présent agrandie. Sa marraine excentrique et un peu folle, son parrain Black et son second parrain Malefoy.

Jamais il ne laisserait quelqu'un détruire tout ça, détruire leur bonheur.

* * *

Un autre chapitre posté. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire car on voit les différentes facettes de Dunkan. Sa haine contre Severus peut être expliquée par la tristesse et la colère mélangée. Après tout, quand on ne sait pas vraiment exprimé ses sentiments, c'est toujours dure lorsque ça sort.

Je tenais aussi à préciser que le prologue de ma fiction "Le tigre aux lys" est sortit.


	20. Chapitre 19

Chapitre 19

Le port, la mer, les mouettes, le vent iodé. Mais aussi la vieille ville, la ville moderne, les boutiques. Et puis, le côté moldu et le côté sorcier. Quelque part dans la ville, du côté moldu, un jeune homme et une femme faisait les boutiques, ne comptant pas leurs dépenses. À quoi bon ? Ils étaient riches et ne seraient jamais sans un sou.

« Bella, que penses-tu de ça ? »

« Je pense que ça te met en valeur en moulant les bonnes parties. » sourit la femme.

« Merci. Je te déconseille de mettre la robe bleu gris, elle va te vieillir à coup sur. »

Jamais Bellatrix n'aurait accepter de venir du côté moldu, pourtant son filleul lui avait montrer des choses qui l'avait indéniablement attiré. Ils avaient fini par aller là où elle n'aurait jamais posé un pied en temps normal et elle ne le regrettait pas. Certes, les moldus étaient médiocre, faible, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de mode, ils s'en sortaient plutôt bien. Ils passèrent donc toute leur matinée de ce côté puis ils partirent côté sorcier pour d'autres achats.

Cela faisait à présent deux heures que les deux sorciers se baladaient et faisaient les boutiques quand des cris résonnèrent.

« Ne pouvez-vous donc pas regardez où vous marchez ! »

« Mais allez vous faire foutre, hic ! »

Un ivrogne et un homme de classe modeste s'étaient percuté car l'ivrogne ne marchait pas droit. D'autres répliques sortirent avant que l'homme sous l'emprise de l'alcool ne sorte sa baguette.

« On va voir ce qu'on va voir ! Hic ! »

Une lumière bleu sortit de la baguette et, au lieu de se diriger vers l'homme qui se trouvait en face de lui, le sort toucha Bellatrix qui se trouvait derrière avec Dunkan. Les cris de la femme se firent entendre et tous se retournèrent pour voir la femme aux sol, se tordant de douleur.

La colère fila dans ses vaines, augmenter par la haine mais aussi la peur pour sa marraine, son inquiétude et tant d'autres choses. C'est sous le regard médusé, étonné puis apeurer des gens que son corps se modifia.

« Tu vas payer pour ça, espèce de fou. » dit-il d'une voix d'outre tombe qui glaça le sang à toutes les personnes présentent.

Le brun qui s'était transformé avait de nouveau les cheveux bleus et sa magie crépitait tout autour de lui. Un sourire sadique se forma sur ses traits et, avant même que l'alcoolique ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que se soit, le bleu s'était retrouvé derrière lui, lui broyant le bras.

Les passants, apeurés et inquiets s'enfuirent ou tentèrent d'appeler à l'aide, mais personnes ne voulait s'approcher de la bête furieuse.

« Dunkan. » Souffla la voix de Bellatrix. « Dunkan, je vais bien. »

Mais l'interpellé n'était plus vraiment là. Son instinct et ses sentiments avaient prit le dessus. Jamais la brune n'avait vu son neveux ainsi. En fait si. À la mort de Severus.

_Maître, je vous en supplie, venez. Votre fils vient de perdre pied et est devenu dangereux. Je vous en prie Maître, venez. Vite !_

« Que vous arrive-t-il, Maître ? »

Tom se leva alors précipitamment, demanda – obligea – ses mangemorts à quitter la salle et se dirigea vers ses quartiers. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu rendre Dunkan aussi fou furieux. Et Bellatrix qui ne semblait pas au meilleur point.

« Tom ? N'es-tu pas revenu un peu tôt de ta réunion ? » demanda incrédule le vampire.

« Bellatrix vient de m'appeler par télépathie. Dunkan a lâcher prise. »

« Non. » souffla Severus. « Je t'accompagne. »

Voyant l'air inquiet et déterminer de son ami, Tom ne dit rien et hocha simplement la tête. Le bruit particulier du transplanage se fit alors entendre.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, la première chose qui les frappa fut l'odeur de sang. La seconde fut de voir Bellatrix se diriger vers eux, le visage plus que blanc.

« Dépêchez-vous, il risque de se perdre. Pour de bon. »

Après avoir finit sa phrase, la brune s'évanouit. Une explosion se fit entendre et la puissance magique qui flottait dans l'air augmenta.

« Dépêchons-nous. »

Tom ne s'était jamais inquiéter autant pour son fils. Pas même quand il avait disparu. Cette transformation aura peut être des conséquences sur le comportement du garçon. Mais pour le moment, tout ce qu'il fallait, c'était le calmer. Le spectacle qu'il offrait était … grandiose. Pas dans le sens commun, mais la puissance qui se dégageait de lui était incroyable et le voir sourire sadiquement tout en torturant un être vivant était … incroyablement excitant, effrayant et magnifique.

Tom tenta de s'approcher mais une rafale de vent le repoussa si fort qu'il fut presque assommé contre le mur. La parole ne ramena pas non plus son fils. Il le savait. Le côté sombre ne pouvait être dompté que lorsque que la personne trouvait son âme sœur et fusionnait avec.

La douleur irradiait de tout ses pores. Pourquoi ? Normalement, blesser et tuer ses victimes le soulageait, alors pourquoi ? Et puis quelque chose de chaud l'emprisonna, l'éloigna de sa victime déjà inconsciente. Qu'elle était donc cette sensation ? La douleur était refoulée et quelque chose de plus … doux, tendre, agréable, chaud la remplaçait.

« Tout va bien, je suis là. »

Cette voix si suave. Cette odeur si riche, intéressante. Il savait que la personne qui le tenait avait déjà tuer, pourtant il se sentait bien. Comment savait-il que son _sauveur_ avait prit des vies ? Le sang est une odeur persistante. Une main se glissa sous sa chemise pour se placer au niveau du cœur. Ce dernier fit un bond dans la poitrine de Dunkan qui avait repris son apparence humaine.

« Severus. » Souffla-t-il avant de sombrer dans les limbes de l'inconscience.

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont ajouté cette fic dans leurs favoris. Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre? De l'explosion des pouvoirs de Dunkan?

**The Great Victoria Grant** : de rien, je poste autant que possible avant la rentrée. Merci du compliment.

**Dadoumarine** :Et bien oui, Severus est en vie. Que penses-tu de la réaction de notre cher petit dieu?

**adenoide** : Je sais, c'est triste, mais ainsi va la vie (ou plutôt l'histoire).

Oui, Severus savait qu'il était vampire. Puis, pour Dunkan, c'est justement ça qui est intéressant, de comment l'amour peut se transformer en haine après une _trahison_.

Voilà un nouveau chapitre. Le prochain peut être demain ou plus tard. :)


	21. Chapitre 20

Chapitre 20

Où se trouvait-il ? Il se sentait bien, au chaud. Ses membres étaient engourdis. Puis cet instant de plénitude s'arrêta net lorsque les souvenirs de la veille – était-ce la veille – lui revinrent en mémoire.

Il avait craqué, laissé sa magie prendre le contrôle et avait tué encore et encore. Finalement, n'était-il pas un monstre ? Il y avait eu cette voix, ce corps et ces gestes qui l'avaient sortit de sa transe. Son oreiller chaud lui soufflai dans la nuque et il appréciait ça.

Un oreiller chaud qui souffle ? Dunkan se redressa rapidement et chercha de la lumière. Une main lui attrapa l'avant bras et le tira vers le matelas.

« Calme toi et repose toi. » lui dit une voix grave.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

La personne se déplaça et la lumière jaillit d'une lampe. En face de lui se trouvait un homme aux longs cheveux brun. Sa peau – du peu qu'il pouvait apercevoir car elle était soit cachée par les long cheveux ébène, soit par les draps – était pâle. Mais ce qui le troubla le plus étaient les deux orbes noirs avec des taches de rouges.

« Severus. »

Comment ? Pourquoi était-il dans le même lit que lui ? Combien de temps avait-il dormis ? Et que s'était-il passé.

« Ne panique pas autant. Calme toi. »

Une colère sourde remonta et le jeune dieu ne la retint pas.

« Ne pas paniquer ? Je suis dans le lit d'un homme et je ne me souviens de rien à part que j'ai tuer et blesser ! Me calmer ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je t'ai cru mort ! J'ai pensé ne jamais pouvoir te revoir ! Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça m'a fait ?! » s'écria-t-il.

« Oui, je ne le sais que trop bien. Je n'avais pas comprit d'où ça venait et je ne m'en serais pas douté si Tom ne m'avait pas aidé. »

La colère du plus jeune retomba comme elle était monté, soudainement, et laissa place à l'incompréhension. Le vampire soupira et se passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Lorsque je suis sensé être mort et que j'ai récupérer mon véritable corps, des sensations que savais ne pas être mienne me dérangeaient. Une grande tristesse, la douleur mais aussi une dépression. Parfois il y avait de la colère, de la haine et même un peu de folie. »commença-t-il.

N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait ressentit ?

« Je ne comprenais pas jusqu'à ce que Tom m'explique que tu t'étais enfuie en te réveillant. »

Quoi ?

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? » demanda le descendant de Serpentard.

« Nous sommes âmes sœur. »

La peur prit le dessus et Dunkan s'éloigna de Severus qui le regardait étrangement. C'était une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

« Dunkan ? »

Non, c'était impossible. Il ne pouvait pas être lié à cet homme, pas vrai ? Il ne pouvait pas être l'âme sœur du prince des vampires. Deux bras l'enlaçant le sortirent de sa réflexion et il put voir toute la douleur de son vis-à-vis.

« Pardon. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

Severus qui s'excuse ?

« Qui que vous soyez, sortez de ce corps, vous n'êtes pas le Severus que je connais. »

Le prince regarda le jeune dieu avant d'éclater d'un rire claire. Jamais il n'avait entendu son amour rire. Deux mains encadrèrent son vidage et ses yeux verts s'attachèrent à ceux rouge et noir.

« Je suis le véritable Severus. Tu sais, le fait d'être aux côté du vieux citronné ne m'a pas permit de me montrer tel que je suis. »

« Pourquoi avoir prit tous ces risques alors ? »

« Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit blesser à surveiller Dumbledor. Et puis, je peux aussi changer de corps comme tu le sais à présent. Tout comme toit tu peux changer d'apparence à ta guise grâce à d'anciens sortilèges à présent oublier. »

« Ils ne sont pas oublier vu que je les connais. » le taquina le jeune adulte. « Mais au fait, tu as quel âge ? »

« Dois-je vraiment répondre ? » bouda faussement l'ancien maître de potion.

« Bien sur. Et comment ça se fait que tu sois si bon en potion ? »

« Bon. » soupira-t-il. « L'âge que j'ai – c'est à dire quarante-cinq ans – est mon véritable âge, et j'ai toujours su faire des potions grâce à ma mère. »

Le plus âgé avait posé sa main sur la cuisse de Dunkan qui ressentit une étrange sensation lui remontant tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Il avait aussi remarqué différents sentiments passé en lui sans qu'il ne lui appartiennent mais celui qui restait tout le temps était étrange.

« Severus, je ... » voulut commencer le brun avant de lâcher un gémissement qui le fit plus que rougir.

Il avait été étonner de voir celui qu'il aimait gémir ainsi et se doutait que le fait qu'il le désirait à ce moment avait du aider. Un sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses traits et il s'approcha lentement de son partenaire avant de lui voler un baiser.

« Serait-ce ta première fois ? » le taquina-t-il.

« En dessous, oui. »

Le prince se recula un peu avant d'apercevoir la franchise dans les yeux de son amour. Voilà pourquoi il avait peur. Il savait qu'il serait en dessous.

« Je ne te ferais aucun mal. Et puis, nous échangerons les rôles. »

Avant même qu'il n'aie pu répondre, Severus captura ses lèvres et l'allongea sur le lit. La chaleur se faisait intense et l'envie se lisait dans les yeux de son partenaire. Ses mains caressaient son corps soumis et traître. Trop de sensations l'électrisaient et Severus le savait bien, il les sentait à travers leur lien pas encore tout à fait complet. Mais ô combien il aimait ça. Un gémissement sortit de sa bouche alors que le plus vieux venait de le caresser à cet endroit si particulier. Il en redemanda encore. Le vampire s'approcha lentement de son anatomie plus que réveillée et le prit lentement en bouche. Il joua longtemps, de différentes façon avec le sexe, les bourses mais aussi le reste du corps. Après une première libération, son amant le prépara délicatement de sa langue puis de ses doigts si fin et agréables. Il se faisait dominer, et étrangement, il aimait ça. Cependant, il préférait tout de même être au dessus et après avoir quelques peu batailler, il se fit lentement pénétrer tout en étant au dessus. Il avait un peu mal mais il voulait, il devait continuer. Il imposa un rythme lent qui rendit l'autre fou mais qui lui permit de s'habituer à cette intrusion. Severus lui attrapa les hanches pour le faire augmenter la cadence, ce qu'il fit avec joie. Après encore quelques coups de butoirs bien placer, tous deux se libérèrent avec une secondes d'écart.

« Je t'aime » marmonna-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi, Dunkan. Cependant, ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer avec une seule fois. » sourit-il.

« Croyais-tu que je en me contenterais que de ça ? »

Ils n'étaient plus que gémissements et luxure. Il était lui même un appel à ce pêcher, et l'autre ne se gênait pas pour s'enfoncer en lui encore plus et s'éloigner des bons préceptes. Encore et encore. Ils en étaient à combien de fois cette fois-ci ? Aucun des deux ne le savait et tout deux s'en moquait éperdument. Tout ce qui comptait était l'autre et l'union qu'ils formaient. Un nouveau cri sortit de sa bouche mais il ne les retenait plus, il n'en avait plus la force et il savait que son amant les aimaient, alors pourquoi l'en priver ? Il aimait les soupirs, les caresses de son conjoint, mais ce qu'ils préféraient par dessus tout, c'était quand leurs deux corps fusionnaient passionnément.

* * *

Tout d'abord, je tenais à m'excuser du retard ainsi que du fait qu'il n'y aura qu'un seul chapitre cette fois-ci. Ensuite, je voulais remercier tout ceux et toutes celles qui sont allé voir ma fic "Le tigre aux lys" et qui s'y sont abonnés. Le chapitre 1 est bien arrivé.

**adenoide** : oui, comme tu peux le voir, Severus savait qu'il était un vampire.

**Melichou** : Merci beaucoup ! ton commentaire me fait très plaisir, alors voici la suite de cette fic. normalement, je devrois poster lundi prochain, mais je ne promet rien pour ne pas décevoir ;)

Voilà, en espérant que ce chapitre vous fera patienter jusque la prochaine parution. Bonne rentrée au fait. :)


End file.
